The Golden Girls
by twinoffanfiction101
Summary: Annabeth, Thalia, Piper and Bianca are sick of being the nerds that get picked on so when they become superstars what will their friends think? More importantly what will their crushes do when they come back? No Gods.
1. We Are Never Looking Back

**Hello. My name is Belinda and I'm obsessed with Percy Jackson and reading. This has been done before but I just fell in love with the storyline/plot and I wanted to do my own twists and turns on it. I hope you enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO and/or HOO.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Hi, my names Annabeth chase and I am well known as a nerd.

I go to Goode high with my 7 best friends. No one knows how we are all best friends because we are all so different. So, there's me- a nerd. There's my best friend Thalia Grace- a 'punk girl', Piper McClean- a geeky chick and Bianca di Angelo **(just roll with it)** \- the 'wise' but quirky smart one.

And then there's the boys. Gods help us. Nico di Angelo- Bianca's brother, Jason Grace- Thalia's brother, Malcom Chase- my big brother and last of all, my best friend; Percy Jackson.

Of course, they're the popular ones and to top it off, we have crushes on them.

Thalia likes Nico.

Piper likes Jason.

Bianca likes Malcom.

And I like Percy Jackson.

But high school is a terrible time for us girls and there's one reason why;

Cliques. Also, known as social standards.

A group of people that are the same so they apparently must hang out together. At our school, there are 3 main ones; The popular clique, they are technically the jocks, cheerleaders, and good looking people.

The nerds are geeks, outsiders, and loners. That's us.

And the worst; the queens are the mean girls technically and the mean girls want the hottest guys in school and those girls are Rachel Elizabeth dare, Reyna Ramirez Arellano, Khonie ice and drew Tanaka. These girls want to ruin our lives because we are best friends with the hottest guys in school.

This is our story.

 **(Still Annabeth's POV)**

Thalia, Piper, Bianca, and I walked into the cafeteria and went to sit down when suddenly Rachel Elizabeth Dare was at the microphone on the stage.

"Hi guys, I want to read something that my dear old friend Annabeth is kindly letting me read." Her squeaky voice said in a matter of fact tone.

She held up a book and I couldn't see it at first but when my vision cleared I felt my heart stop. I realized it was a song book.

Our song book.

I could hear my ears ringing as I tried to swallow down the worry that had been caught in my throat.

"Let's start with this one." She opened the book.

" _I've been trying to let it go, but these butterflies I can't ignore cause every time that I look at you, I know were catch 22- "I_ started walking to the stage along with Thalia " _We've been friends for so long but I."_

We walked up the stage people were laughing, we finally snatched the book out of Rachel hands.

"Percy is mine." She sneered at me. I felt my eyes burning, I quickly dashed off stage.

The laughter got louder as we walked to piper and Bianca which were waiting at the door. A few days ago, Tristan McClean offered us a record deal.

When I leave, I'm going to leave with confidence.

The girls seemed to understand what I was doing when I walked back to the stage because they followed.

I strutted up the steps and the laughter died down. We all got behind microphones and Bianca did a high-pitched whistle and music turned on so everyone shut up.

 **(Sit still, look pretty- Daya)**

 **B:** Could dress up, to get love but guess what?

I'm never going to be that girl who's living in

a barbie world. Could wake up and play dumb

pretending that I need a boy who's going to treat

me like a toy

 **P:** _And all the other girls want to wear expensive_

 _Things Diamond rings but I don't want to be the_

 _Puppet That your playin on a string this queen_

 _don't need a king_

 **ALL:** Oh, I don't know what you've been told but this

Gal Right here is gonna rule the world Yeah that is where

I'm gonna be, Because I want to be, no I don't want to

Sit still, look pretty

You get off on a nine to five Dream of picket fencing and

Trophy wives, but no I'm never gonna be, Because I don't want to

Be No I don't want to

Sit still, look pretty

 **T:** _Mr. right could be nice for one night but then he wants to take control_

 _And I would rather fly solo_

 _Then snow white she did right in her life_

 _Had seven men to do the chores_

 _Cause that's not what a lady's for_

 **P:** _The only thing that a boy_ _  
_ _gonna give a girl for free fertility_

 _And I'm alone but lemme in this but_

 _I'm not that sugar sweet_

 _Don't need H.V.I.C_

 **ALL:** Oh, I don't know what you've been told but this gal

Right here is gonna rule the world

Yes, that is where I'm gonna be,

Because I want to be, no I don't want to

Sit still, look pretty

You get off on a nine to five

Dream of picket fencing and

Trophy wives, but no

I'm never gonna be,

Cause I don't want to be

No, I don't want to

Sit still, look pretty

 **A: Sure, I'm a pretty girl up in a pretty world**

 **But they say pretty hurts and I don't want to sit still**

 **I'm a pretty girl up in a pretty world**

 **But no, I won't sit still, look pretty**

 **sure, I'm a pretty girl up in a pretty world**

 **But they say pretty hurts and I don't want to sit still**

 **I'm a pretty girl up in a pretty world**

 **But no, I won't sit still, look pretty**

 **ALL:** Oh, I don't know what you've been told but this gal

Right here is gonna rule the world

Yes, that is where I'm gonna be,

Because I want to be, no I don't want to

Sit still, look pretty

You get off on a nine to five

Dream of picket fencing and

Trophy wives, but no

I'm never gonna be,

Cause I don't want to be

No, I don't want to

Sit still, look pretty

Oh, I don't know what you've been told but this gal

Right here is gonna rule the world

Yes, that is where I'm gonna be,

Because I want to be, no I don't want to

Sit still, look pretty

You get off on a nine to five

Dream of picket fencing and

Trophy wives, but no

I'm never gonna be,

Cause I don't want to be

No, I don't want to

Sit still, look pretty

Once the song ended it was dead silent until someone at the back started clapping and then a crowd of applause started. We made our way off stage and everyone parted a walkway to the doors. We held our heads up high and walked out the door. we faintly could hear Percy, Nico, Malcom, and Jason calling after us but today were together.

And were never looking back.

 **Did you like it, do you want me to keep going? Just keep in mind that I'm on holidays so I'm not going to post as much when I'm at school.**

 **Adios blue cookie eaters**


	2. Wait, Your Piper's Sister?

**HALLO, oh my goodness you came back. Thank you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of Percy Jackson and/or heroes of Olympus ;)**

 **Thank you** **lyon0624 for reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

 **Pipers POV**

It has been 2 days since we left and right now we are backstage of the Ellen show. My dad just talked to the stylist and I was horrified, I mean what was she going to do with my hair and bulky glasses.

"Ok," My dad started "You girls need a style change, Piper your first."

I walked into a room and well…. it was pink. There was a huge double door closet.

"I'll be right out." A girl's voice called out.

Then a beautiful girl that looked about 18 and had black wavy hair and beautiful blue eyes. She looked at me and starred with a smile on her face.

"Mum said you were beautiful, but didn't say how beautiful." she said

"What?" I asked, "You… know my mum?"

"My names Selina, your half-sister and I'll explain things but we need to get started." She sat me down in a makeup chair.

"You've got the girl next door look but not afraid to get feisty." she explained.

"Wow, your good." I complimented.

"Thanks, now go put these on." She gave me a pile of clothes and I walked into the dressing room.

I walked out with a peach blouse, black denim shorts with some brownish- tan coloured strappy wedges that adored my feet. I could keep the pink rose necklace Jason got me for my birthday. My brown hair now flowed down my back in waves and I didn't really need the glasses so Selina took those off. She put some mascara, lip gloss and eyeliner which made my eyes pop. I thanked her and walked out. When I walked out the girls were smirking.

"You look hot Pipes." Thalia commented.

"Thanks, but your next" she sighed aggressively but walked in.

 **Thalia's POV**

I walked in to see a girl looking me up and down.

"You've got the punk look and you could take on anyone that comes at you but you would do anything for your friends." she said smiling.

"Well, yes that's about right." I said surprised.

"Put these on." She gave me some clothes and pushed me in the dressing room.

"Well that girl was persistent." I muttered.

"I heard that!" She yelled.

Ops. I put the clothes on and walked out.

After 15 minutes, I was wearing black skinny jeans with a 3-quarter length black shirt and some heeled black ankle boots with a fringe. My hair was spiked with electric blue highlights. I could keep my rose gold pinecone necklace I got for my birthday from all the boys. My makeup concluded of winged eyes, and a lot of eyeliner which I liked. I had a nude lipstick.

Selina seemed happy and I thanked her and walked out.

The girls wolf whistled.

"Annies turn." I said cheerily.

"Don't call me Annie." She sang as she walked in.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I walked in and a girl looked me up and down and finally said;

"I like it, you've got the good girl that gets straight As but has inner bad girl and is very feisty." she started "We just have to bring the inner bad girl out."

"All right?" I said.

She grabbed a pile of clothes, gave them to me and pointed to the door.

I got changed and she did my hair and makeup. I had a white dress which was about mid-thigh, a black leather jacket and white 4-inch heel ankle boots (which I love). I kept my anchor necklace that Percy got me when I was 12. She straightened my hair so it was almost touching my waste. She put some mascara and lip gloss on me and silver eyeliner which made my eyes pop.

I thanked her and walked out. The girls' jaws dropped.

"Bianca" I sang.

"Yes, yes I know." She walked in.

 **Bianca POV**

I was petrified. But when I walked I knew I was in good hands.

"Hi, I'm Selina" A girl appeared from the huge closet.

"Hello." I said sheepishly.

She didn't have to say anything she just got some clothes and put me in the dressing room.

I looked fan-flipping-tastic. I had a black jumpsuit that had shorts at the bottom, a floral pullover that was like a jacket but was flowy and some black strappy stilettos. My black hair had a silky feel to it and faded to an electric purple. I had my ruler that was shaped like a heart necklace that Malcom got me when I was 14. I had mascara and sliver eyeliner like Annabeth's. I have some light purple lip stick and diamond earrings.

When I walked out we were all ready. Today we decided on the name the golden girls and that's what we are.

We are golden girls.

 **Not my best chapter but I had to get it out of the way.**

 **Bye blue cookie eaters.**


	3. BFB!

**Hi, so you might be wondering why I have 3 stories going at the same time, well its so I never get bored. Go check out my other stories.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of Percy Jackson and/or heroes of Olympus ;)**

 **Percy's POV**

3 days. We haven't seen the girls in 3 days. Right now, we are sitting in class when our teacher is doing the role.

"Annabeth Chase?" No answer.

"Bianca di Angelo?" No answer.

"Thalia Grace?" No answer.

"Piper McClean?" I think you can guess who answered, no one.

"Where are those girls?" he asked.

Suddenly Grover came in panting, "Turn on channel 7." He puffed.

"Mr. underwood I- "but Grover already turned the TV on. I realized it was the Ellen show.

" _Now please welcome the golden girls!"_ Ellen yelled.

4 girls walked onto the stage with their backs turned and music started playing.

The one with black and blue hair turns and it shocks everyone. Thalia grace.

 **(Best friends brother- Victoria Justice.)**

 **T:** _I call you up when I know he's at home_

 _I jump out of my skin when he picks_

 _Up the phone, why can't I tell if he's_

 _Looking at me? Should I give him a_

 _Smile? Should I get up and leave?_

Nico's eyes were glued to the screen, Then the one with black and purple silky hair turned around. Bianca di Angelo.

 **B:** I know it's strange I don't know

What I'm thinking but is it wrong

If I see him next weekend? I really

Hope I can get him alone I just

Don't, don't want her to know

Then the one with brown flowy hair turned and Jason eyes popped out of his head, piper McClean. The 3 all sang together.

 **P:** _ **Yeah,**_

 _ **Yeah,**_

 _ **Yeah,**_

 _ **Ye-ah**_

 _ **My best friends brother is the**_

 _ **one for me yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

 _ **ye-ah a punk rock drummer and**_

 _ **he's 6 ft. 3, I don't want to,**_

 _ **but I want to cause I just can't get**_

 _ **him out of my mind and**_

 _ **Yeah,**_

 _ **Yeah,**_

 _ **Yeah,**_

 _ **Ye-ah**_

 _ **My best friends brother is the**_

 _ **one for me**_

 _ **BFB**_

 _ **BFB**_

 _ **My best friends brother,**_

 _ **My best friends brother**_

Then the last one with blonde hair turned and I think I drooled even more than I do when I sleep. Malcom's sister, my best friend and crush, Annabeth chase.

 **A: I kind of think that I might**

 **Be his type cause when your**

 **Not around he's not acting to shy**

 **Sometimes I feel like he might make a**

 **Move is this all in my head? I don't**

 **Know what to do**

Then Bianca starts again

 **B:** I know it's strange I don't know

What I'm thinking but is it wrong

If I see him next weekend? I really

Hope I can get him alone I just

Don't, don't want her to know

Then they all start singing again

 **ALL:** _ **Yeah,**_

 _ **Yeah,**_

 _ **Yeah,**_

 _ **Ye-ah**_

 _ **My best friends brother is the**_

 _ **one for me yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

 _ **ye-ah a punk rock drummer and**_

 _ **he's 6 ft. 3, I don't want to,**_

 _ **but I want to cause I just can't get**_

 _ **him out of my mind and**_

 _ **Yeah,**_

 _ **Yeah,**_

 _ **Yeah,**_

 _ **Ye-ah**_

 _ **My best friends brother is the**_

 _ **one for me**_

 _ **BFB**_

 _ **BFB**_

 _ **My best friends brother,**_

 _ **My best friends brother**_

 _ **Cause he's such a dream,**_

 _ **And you know what I mean**_

 _ **If you weren't related**_

 _ **Yeah,**_

 _ **Yeah,**_

 _ **Yeah,**_

 _ **Ye-ah**_

 _ **My best friends brother is the**_

 _ **one for me yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

 _ **ye-ah a punk rock drummer and**_

 _ **he's 6 ft. 3, I don't want to,**_

 _ **but I want to cause I just can't get**_

 _ **him out of my mind and**_

 _ **Yeah,**_

 _ **Yeah,**_

 _ **Yeah,**_

 _ **Ye-ah**_

 _ **My best friends brother is the**_

 _ **one for me**_

 _ **BFB**_

 _ **BFB**_

 _ **My best friends brother,**_

 _ **My best friends brother**_

 _ **BFB**_

 _ **BFB**_

 _ **My best friends brother,**_

 _ **My best friends brother**_

The crowd went wild and it was clear that they were going to be faous, I looked at the boys and they were shocked. I looked back at the screen and the girls smiled brightly and bowed. I took one last look at Annabeth.

 _Good bye Annabeth_ , _I'll miss you_

 **Ta-da, did you like it? I'm tired sooo….**

 **Goodnight blue cookie eaters.**


	4. Watch Out Goode High

**Me again, I just want to say thank the people who give me tips so thank you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of Percy Jackson and/or heroes of Olympus ;)**

 **3rd POV**

It's been a year since the girls walked out Goode highs door and became the next spice girls. They are known everywhere and I mean everywhere. Piper has been in 2 movies and an episode of home and away. Thalia's sang with green day at one of their concerts and has been dubbed best female guitarist in the world. Bianca has sung a duet with Shawn Mendes and been in one of the step ups. Annabeth was named hottest person in 2015 and has been in 1 movie, 1 TV series and sang at the Victoria's secret fashion show. All in one year.

The boys always thought of them even when they didn't want to, their new girlfriends, Rachel, Reyna, Khonie and drew tell the boys that the girls didn't want anything to do with them but the boys noticed that whenever they saw the golden girls in a picture or at concert, they were wearing their necklaces. They watch every single concert with their group of friends but the next concert that was coming up was going to change everything.

 _The golden girls house_

"WHAT?!" The girls screamed at Tristan.

"I said that you'll be going to school." He explained.

"What school?!" Annabeth said outraged

"Goode high." He said cringing, scared for their outburst.

"DOUBLE WHAT?!" They all screamed again.

"Girls, it is law. You are all 17 and you need to go to school." He reasoned.

"We will think about it." Bianca huffed.

"No!" The other girls yelled.

You see, Bianca was the calm reasonable one- the chorographer for dances and the one who plays keyboard and piano. Annabeth is smart one, can cook like the best cook ever and if you insult her cooking Thalia will beat you to a pulp, Annabeth is also the lead singer but also can do the DJ stuff like mixing tracks. Piper is the fashionista and is very persuasive, she also plays drums. Thalia is- is the one- that…. Eats ice cream during rehearsals and never gets fat which the other girls envy but seriously she's the one who always relaxed the group…. unless you steal her taco, then you're in trouble. she's also the lead guitarist of the group. Anyway….

Tristan walked out of the room to let the girls make their agreement.

"Guys, we will be able to show high school that were not nerds, that we're freaking badass popstars, the biggest thing in music." Bianca reasoned.

No one answered.

"Fine do it for four people. Percy. Nico. Malcom. and Jason. Now- who's with me." She said putting her hand in the middle.

"Me."

"Me too."

"FINE."

"1, 2, 3… golden girls!" We all shouted.

Piper walked to the door and opened to see Tristan listening behind the door.

"We'll do it." We all said.

"BUT," Annabeth started "If we're all in this together."

"Of course," Tristan said. "Now come on, you need to get ready for tomorrows concert."

"Alright." Tristan walked out of the room.

"Watch out Goode high," Thalia said holding her necklace. "The golden girls are coming."

 **Did you like it? So, I'm thinking that Annabeth's voice is like Arianna Grandes**

 **Bianca's is like Jessie Js**

 **Thalia's is like Victoria justices**

 **And piper's like Perry's from little mix**

 **Bye blue cookie eaters.**


	5. My Oath to You

**Sup people, I have nothing to say except; Greeks, lets…um… write stuff. Ha-ha I'm so Punny. This is the friend list: Percy, Nico, Jason, Malcom, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, Katie, Travis, Conner, Clarisse, Chris, Grover, and Juniper.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and/or Heroes of Olympus.**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

 _At Percy's house_

"Let's do this!" Leo yelled while running to the couch and jumping on it with excitement.

"Are you that excited?!" Calypso asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well it is the golden girls concert!" He shouted in a 'duh' like tone.

"You literally went to school with them though" Malcom frowned.

"Could we just hurry up and watch this?" Clarisse sighed frustrated.

When finally, they were all in front of the TV with popcorn and some blue cookies the concert started.

 **Bianca's POV**

The Curtin lifted for us to see the hundreds of screaming fans. This is what I love, the crowd going crazy and seeing people smile when we hit those high notes. The paparazzi, waking up at 3 in the morning and going to bed at 12 o'clock at night is all worth it because we get to put a smile on people's faces, that's why we do it.

"HELLO NEW YORK!" I yelled into my no-handed mic. **(?)**

"ARE YOU READY?" Piper yelled which made the screaming even louder.

We all walked to our places and the music started.

 **~~~~~~hi I'm bob the line break, please love me~~~~~~**

We did lots of songs but now it was the last one, the one we were excited for.

"Do you see that screen above us?" Annabeth asked, yelling into her mic pointing up to the screen.

"YES!" The crowd yelled.

"Well we thought it would be cool if we had a slide show playing with the last song." Thalia announced with an eyebrow raised.

"So stay tuned." Piper said.

We quickly ran off stage to do a costume change.

Piper now had a pink superwoman shirt with a gold belt, black skater skirt and black heeled ankle boots. She had her rose necklace and a snap back that said beauty queen on it. She had a black jacket that had a sparkly BQ on the back.

Annabeth had a sea green turtle neck crop top and grey high waisted shorts. She had sea green converse and a grey leather vest with a sparkly WG on the back. She also had a belt that said wise girl on it and finally, she had her anchor necklace.

Thalia had electric blue jeans, a black tank top and her pinecone necklace. Black stilettos and electric blue leather jacket that had PF on it. She had a choker that said pinecone face also.

Lastly, I had purple dress with black lace around it, a silver belt, my necklace, black knee high boots with a heel and a silver jacket that had a black GP on it. I also had a snap back that said ghost princess.

It took us about 2 minutes to change and we strutted back out on stage. The crowd started cheering again and the music and slide show started.

3…2…1

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"So stay tuned." Piper said as they walked off stage.

"I wonder what the slide show will be about." Katie wondered out loud.

They came back out on to the stage with different outfits that had their nicknames we used to call them, on the screen a picture of them when they were little appeared on the screen and music started.

When Bianca started singing a picture of Malcom and her in the library when they were 13 with Bianca poking Malcom and Malcom trying to concentrate appeared on the screen. Malcom stared wide eyed at the screen.

 **(Oath- Cher Lloyd)**

 **B:** Yo, my best friend- best friend

Till the very end, cause best friends

-best friends don't have to pretend

You need a hand and im right there

Right beside you, you in the dark

I be the bright lights of god, you

Remember the time, time, times

Thinking other house, all of the

Time, time, times that you had your

Doughs and don't forget all the

Trouble we got into, we got something

You can't undo-do

A picture of piper and Jason eating ice cream and a Leo with it on his head, smiling appeared which Leo and Jason stared at for a second then started laughing remembering that day.

 **P:** _Laughing so dam hard, crash your_

 _Dads new car, all the scars we share_

 _I promise, I swear_

A picture of the boys chasing the girls down a hill and were all laughing is shown and the boys smile.

 **ALL:** _Where ever you go just always_

 _Remember, that you got a home_

 _For now, and forever, so if you get low_

 _Just call me whenever, this is my oath to you_

 _where ever you go just always_

 _Remember, your never alone were_

 _Birds of a feather and we'll never_

 _Change no matter the weather this is my oath to you_

The picture changes to Percy and Annabeth at the beach with blue ice-cream, Percy's arm around Annabeth's shoulders with a lob sided smirk and Annabeth looking up at him if he was god.

 **A:** _ **I know I call you crazy, huh, Sometimes,**_

 _ **I know I call you lazy and that's most**_

 _ **times but you complete me and**_

 _ **that's no lie, you are my tuxedo**_

 _ **and I'm your bow-tie, we in the**_

 _ **car singing our song, rocking to**_

 _ **tear it down like we King-Kong**_

 _ **and in my eyes you can do-do no**_

 _ **wrong, you got a best friend**_

 _ **sing-sing along.**_

A picture of Nico and Thalia laughing at their very first green day concert was on the screen.

 **T** **:** _ **Laughing so dam hard, crash your**_

 _ **Dads new car, all the scars we share**_

 _ **I promise, I swear**_

A picture of them all at Pipers house cuddled up next to each other with the girls sleeping on the boys shoulders when they were 10 appeared on the screen and the audience awed at how cute it was.

 **ALL:** _Where ever you go just always_

 _Remember, that you got a home_

 _For now, and forever, so if you get low_

 _Just call me whenever, this is my oath to you_

 _where ever you go just always_

 _Remember, your never alone were_

 _Birds of a feather and we'll never_

 _Change no matter the weather this_

 _is my oath to you?_

 _Ohhhhhhhhhhh I'll never let you go_

 _Ohhhhhhhhhhh whoa this is my oath to you_

 _Ohhhhhhhhhhh just thought that you_

 _Should no_

 _Ohhhhhhhhhhh whoa this is my oath to you_

…

 _You-u-u-u-u_

A picture of Thalia and Annabeth with pie on their face looking ready to murder and the others looking as innocent yet guilty as possible, came on.

 **ALL:** _Where ever you go just always_

 _Remember, that you got a home_

 _For now, and forever, so if you get low_

 _Just call me whenever, this is my oath to you_

 _where ever you go just always_

 _Remember, your never alone were_

 _Birds of a feather and we'll never_

 _Change no matter the weather this is my oath to you?_

When the music stopped the crowd was cheering so loud you'd think the world was ending, on the screen it had **THANK YOU** in bold letters.

"We want to thank the people who have supported us even if they haven't been there." Bianca started.

"You mean the world to us and every second of everyday we are thinking of you." piper continued by then the boys had tears in their eyes

"You are amazing and we would go through hell **(do u get it?)** if it meant seeing you right now." Annabeth said and everyone watching at Percy's house could not say that they didn't have huge smiles on their faces.

"We love you from the bottom of our hearts so thank you and have a good night everybody!" Thalia shouted.

They walked off stage but then Thalia quickly jogged to the side of the stage and stated; "Did we forget to say we are staying in New York for a year?"

She quickly ran off stage, the crowd got even louder and everyone stared wide eyed at the TV except Leo, he was running around like a fangirl squealing about how Percabeth, jasper, malanca **(Is there a ship name for them!?)** and thalico may finally happen.

"We have to see them." Jason demanded.

"Oh we will." Nico assured smiling like a child on Christmas which was very weird for Nico since he's emo. **(Nico: I'm NOT emo, I'm darkness, I'm shadows, im-im- me: batman? Nico: yes, I'm batman)** "If it's the last thing I do."

 **Did you like it? Constructive criticism is helpful. Keep calm and ship Percabeth.**

 **Peace out, blue cookie eaters**


	6. Are You Sassin Me?

**Hi guys, so I'm going to have to start posting every second week because I don't have Wi-Fi to post things at my mums, WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and/or heroes of Olympus.**

 **Thalia's POV**

School, yay. I hope you noticed the sarcasm because there were high levels of sarcasm in that 'yay'. Tomorrow we will be going to school and sure we will get to see our best friends and brothers and Leo but we still have to learn. Right now, I'm having lunch with Bianca because the other girls have gone school shopping.

"I just don't understand why we have to go to school I mean, people go to school to get jobs but we already have jobs." I complained like a six-year-old.

"And where did you learn that Thalia?" She asked me as if I was a six-year-old.

"School, but that's not the point." Thalia said stubbornly.

"You'll get to see my brother." She sang.

"oh hell, you did not just bring your brother into this." I sassed clicking my fingers in a Z formation.

"Did- _ha-ha_ \- you- _ha-ha_ \- just snap- _ha-ha_ \- your fingers." She laughed hysterically.

"Did I just say that." I said trying not to burst out laughing but I did and we laughed for about 5 minutes before the others found us on the floor laughing our heads off.

"Do we want to know?" Annabeth asked with one eyebrow raised.

Me and Bianca looked at each other.

"Are you sassing me?" We chorused in my sassy tone.

"I don't even know anymore." Piper sighed while we burst up laughing. Selina and Beck came into the room.

Selina is our stylist but also our best friend. The definition of beautiful should be Selina I mean black wavy hair, blue eyes, and fair skin, it sounds like I'm talking about myself but I'm not.

Beck is our body guard though I don't know why we need one because I could kick anyone's ass. Anyway, Selina and Beck liked each other to begin with, they were both shuddering and sweating but you know they were to oblivious to notice they liked each other so after a few pranks from us they finally got together.

"Are you excited to go to school tomorrow?" Selina clapped her hands.

"No." I sighed.

"Me neither." Beck sighed copying me.

"What do you mean 'me neither', you're not going- are you?" Piper asked curiously.

"Didn't Mr. McClean tell you?" He said as if it were so obvious.

"Tell us what?" Bianca questioned.

"Beck and I are going to school with you but we are coming as friends not stylists and bodyguards?" Selina answered.

"You are our friends before stylists and body guards." Bianca assured.

"Thanks B." Selina thanked her.

"Anyone up for my famous oreo milkshakes." Annabeth asked, walking to the kitchen.

Let's just say I was first in line concluding that I jumped on Annabeth. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad.

 _Oh, boy how wrong I was._

 **Thanks, everyone for reading, I hope you liked it.**

 **Adios blue cookie eaters.**


	7. Walking in Like The Boss' We Are

**Hey guys, it's the chapter where everything is going down so be ready. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and/or heroes of Olympus. Enjoy**

 **Pipers POV**

 _Bring, bring, bring, bring._ I slammed the alarm with my fist and struggled to get out of my warm bed. Once I got up I got out of my minion pyjamas and hoped under the hot shower. I got out and decided on a white button up t-shirt with some peach coloured skinny jeans and some nude pumps. I put my hair in a ponytail and braids with some nude and peach coloured feathers. I put on my rose necklace and went down stairs to see Annabeth cooking some pancakes.

Annabeth was wearing a black no-shoulder top with blue skinny jeans and black stilettos. She had straightened her hair and had her necklace on.

"Good morning." She said over her shoulder.

"Hey." I replied pouring a glass of orange juice. "Annabeth?"

"Yes." She looked up from the pancakes.

"What if….the boys have changed, or don't want to see us?" I asked tearing up.

"Well uh…. come here." She answered holding her arms open, I walked into them and I was swallowed in a hug we held each other for 2 minutes until we started speaking again.

"No matter what we have each other and plus we all know Leo missed us because he's flaming hot Valdez." She said with a smile, I giggled.

"Yeah."

"Sup guys." Thalia said coming down the stairs, she had a black t-shirt with black skinny jeans with a flannel around her waist. She had black converse and her pinecone necklace. Her hair was just below her shoulder and had blue highlights that matched her eyes.

"What's going on?" she said observing the pancakes which meant she didn't really care.

"Nothing, Annabeth and I were just talking." Piper assured.

"Here you go." Annabeth gave Thalia and me some pancakes with maple syrup.

"Bianca, breakfast!" Annabeth calls upstairs.

When Bianca finally comes down the stairs looking stunning, she has a purple jumpsuit, a black cardigan and black wedges. She has her necklace on and a side braid.

"Give me food!" She screamed running down the stairs.

"Good morning to you too." Annabeth grumbled as Bianca snatched the pancakes out of Annabeth's hands, Selina and beck came down the stairs.

"So, school" Selina said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well, Beck and I are going earlier so adios chica." Selina said as she walked out the door with Beck at her side.

"Bye!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Once we were all finished breakfast we hoped into Thalia's electric blue jaguar F-type convertible and drove to school.

 **~I am bob~**

When I say we made an entrance, I mean we made an entrance. Once we pulled up we got out of the car and strutted across the parking lot to the doors of Goode high, I swear this stuff only happened in movies but apparently not, anyway we open the doors and walked in like a boss. We finally made our way to the office after many autographs. When we walked in we went to the front desk where one of our favourite people were there.

"Hi girls." The sectarian greeted us. "I can't believe your back."

"Yep, we are back somehow Ms. Lily." Thalia smiled.

"You girls were always my favourite." She said handing us our schedules.

"Bye Ms. Lily." We all chorused.

"Bye girls." She replied turning back to her computer.

Once we were out of the office we all showed each other our schedules.

"So we all have homeroom, gym, Greek and music together. Piper and I have English together, Bianca and Thalia have maths and Piper and Thalia then have history." Annabeth concluded.

"So- "Thalia got cut off by a perky voice.

"Well, well, well look who's back." We turned around to see Reyna looking at us with a mischievous smirk.

"Look who didn't leave." Thalia sighed frustrated. "This is why I didn't want to come back!"

"Don't think you can come in here and ruin everything we've build." She sneered.

"We've?" I asked.

"Well you couldn't have forgotten about us." 3 squawky voices chorused, Rachel, Drew and Khione were now standing next to Reyna, just as we were about to say something but they ran to someone behind us.

"Babe!" We turned around to see our 4 best friends making out with the girls who bullied us.

"I feel noticed." Bianca said sarcastically, loud enough so the boys could hear us, they broke away from their… whatever they are and looked at us with wide eyes.

"Bianca!?"

"Piper!?"

"Thalia!?"

"Annabeth?!"

"Sup." We all began and before we knew it we were being twirled around by our best friends and we couldn't have felt more at home. We all smirked at the fuming girlfriends of the boys spinning us around.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Nico cried.

"Well, you know we never actually finished high school." Bianca explained.

"Beauty queen!" Someone gasped behind us, I turned around to see the devilish smirk of Leo Valdez.

"LEO!" I boomed, I ran and jumped into his arms and squeezed him like no tomorrow, I gasped and shook him by the shoulders.

"Does calypso like you yet?!" I whispered shouted.

"She may or may not be my girlfriend." He grinned.

"No way!" I said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, my charm works on all the ladies." He smiled proudly, I realized the whole group was behind him.

"I'll kick the 'charm' out of you if you try it on other ladies." Calypso threatened.

"Okay, okay." Leo sighed.

"When did you guys get together?" Thalia asked curiously.

"Like 3 months ago." Calypso answered.

"GUYS!" We could hear a voice down the hall.

"HI SELINA!" We shouted back.

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" Beck said annoyed.

"Do you know how hard it is to walk in these!" Selina huffed pointing to her 5 inch black heels.

"Then why did you wear them to school?" I laughed.

"I don't know!" She said clearly frustrated.

"Leo?!" Beck shouted in disbelief.

"Beck!" Leo answered bro hugging beck.

"What?" Annabeth said clearly confused.

"This elf is my half-brother." Beck explained playing with his brother's hair.

"I do make an adorable elf don't I." Leo smirked.

"Anyway, where did you get these clothes, I mean seriously." Drew asked with a disgusted look pointed at us.

"Oh no you didn't." Selina said stepping in front of us.

"Selina." Beck warned.

"No-no, let her." Thalia grinned mischievously.

"Oh yes she did and she's right. Where the hell do you even get clothes like…. that!" Rachel butted in.

"Oh my god!" Selina exclaimed. "I've searched everywhere! Through millions of texts and files! But I still can't find where I asked for your opinion!"

 _Bring, bring, bring, bring_

You're lucky the bell went otherwise the things you call shoes," She pointed to their 6 inch heels. "would be up your ass." She threatened.

"Is that a threat or a promise." Khinoe sneered.

"It's a promise if you talk to my girls like that again." Selina assured, nose to nose with Khinoe and then turned around and flipped her hair so it went in Khinoe's face.

"That's my girl." Beck smirked while slipping his arm around Selina's waist. "We'll see you in class."

They walked away and left us, the crew and the 'queens' there.

"That was entertaining." Clarisse smirked.

"Well we have homeroom together so let's go." Percy said motioning to the door.

 **Did you like it?**

 **Bye-bye blue cookie eaters.**


	8. Getting Almost Run Over is Fun

**Hi, how are you today?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I have been told that I look like a potato and a little boy but never a man with a popular book series.**

 **Nico POV**

Wow. Their back.

I will finally be able to watch Bianca, my little sister, grow up.

And Thalia.

I'll get to build back up my friend ship with her. I still remember the first time I met her, I knew we were going to be best friends.

 _Flash back_

 _It was a cold morning when 10-year-old Nico opened the front door that led out onto the frosty street._

" _Be careful Nico." His mother called from inside the house._

" _Okay mum!" Nico smiled brightly as he proceeded to close the door, he skipped across the road but stopped when he heard something, he looked to his side when he saw a car speeding down the road._

" _Look out!" A voice screamed and Nico saw something with black hair push him on to the grass. Nico looked up to see the car fly past him._

" _Watch where you're going." Someone groaned beside him, Nico looked beside me to see electric blue orbs starring back at me._

" _You- you saved me." Nico stuttered._

" _Well it's what any noble human being would do," She thought for a second "If there were any."_

" _Ha-ha." Nico snorted_

" _I'm Thalia." She greeted_

" _I'm Nico." Nico responded, they spent hours talking and arguing about what the best green day song is. When it was finally time to go home the two parted ways in opposite directions. It was a good day for Nico._

 _End of flashback_

Those were the good days, but then we grew up. Anyway right now we were all in homeroom. Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca and piper were sitting near the front, we (the boys) were behind them and our girlfriends were behind us. Khinoe leaned into my ear and whispered;

"I can't believe their back."

"I know, great right." I agreed enthusiastically.

"Yeah, grea.t" She huffed sarcastically.

"What is your problem with them?" I turned to face her.

"You wouldn't understand." She responded looking at her nails.

 _Bring, bring_

"What do you have next?" I asked her.

"English, you?"

"Music." I replied.

"Okay well, bye." She gave me a peck on the lips but looked at something behind me and turned it into a full make out session, after about 30 seconds she pulled away and smirked at something behind me. I turned around when she left to see that Bianca and Thalia was behind me. Bianca had an eye-brow raised with a disgusted look on her face while Thalia was trying not to explode.

"I'm scarred." Bianca wiped an imaginary tear from her eye.

"Let's go." Thalia grumbled.

 **~Hi, I'm bob~**

The music room was like a mini stage with chairs in front of it like a semi-circle. There were all types of instruments like; electric guitar, piano, keyboard etc. We all took a seat when our music teacher, Mrs Anderson came into the room. Once we all quieted down she started speaking.

"Hello class, I am your music teacher for this year." She said while looking at the roll.

"I see there are some new students that will make a great addition to our class." She pointedly looked at the girls.

"Okay we will be doing duets and I will be choosing your partners," We all frowned at that idea. "Okay so Bianca and Malcom, Selina and Beck, Piper and Jason, Annabeth and Percy, Steven and Lucy, Drew and Rick, and finally Thalia and Nico." She finished.

Well this is going to be something…. and that something is completely awkward. When everyone was paired up me and Thalia just kind of looked at each other and went a rosy colour on our cheeks. You might be thinking ' _She's your best friend, don't be a wuss.'_ Well yes but she is- I mean used to be my crush. I could have hugged her for breaking the silence after a minute.

"Okay, let's do this."

I grabbed a guitar and started strumming but then she started singing.

 **(I know what you did last summer- Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello)**

 **T:** _He knows,_

 _dirty secrets that I keep_

 _Does he know it's killing me?_

 _He knows, He knows._

 _D-d-does he know?_

 _Another's Hands have touched my skin,_

 _I won't Tell him where I've been,_

 _He knows, He knows, he knows_

 **N:** iIs tearing me apart,

She's slipping away _(I'm slipping away)_

Am I just hanging on to all the

Words she used to say?

The pictures on her phone

She's not coming home _(I'm not coming home)_

 **T:** _Coming home, coming home_

 **N:** I know what you did last summer _(ah-ah)_

Just lied to me, "there's no other" _(he-ey)_

I know what you did last summer

Tell me where you've been

I know what you did last summer _(ah-ah)_

Look me in the eyes, my lover _(he-ey)_

I know what you did last summer

Tell me where you've been

Throughout the song we didn't look away from each other's eyes, when we finished we heard clapping we turned to see that the class were all cheering and clapping while our friends were smirking.

"That was brilliant." The teacher cheered. "A+ for both of you."

I high fived Thalia and when finally, the bell went we rushed out of the classroom.

 **Do you guys want more Percabeth than the other ships because I've been trying to spilt it evenly between all of them but yeah.**

 **Q: Do you guys know who Liza Koshy is?**

 **She's amazingly funny so go check her out on YouTube.**

 **Later blue cookie eaters.**


	9. We'll Try to Explain!

**Hi guys. So I'm going to try and update more. Thank you everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the PJO and/or HOO series.**

 **Annabeth POV**

After that little scene in music we all headed out to lunch. When I was getting in the cafeteria line I heard something behind me. I twirled around to see the goofy grin of Percy Jackson.

"Hey wise girl, are you sitting with us?" He pointed a look to where all our friends were sitting.

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled softly.

"I was also going to ask if you and the girls wanted to go to karaoke place down the streetto ya know," He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Catch up."

"When?" I replied.

"Tonight maybe?" He said.

I looked over at the girls and saw Nico cracking terrible skeleton puns with them laughing.

"We would love to." I smiled and we walked over to our friends together.

"So why did the skelton head not go to the party?" Nico grinned.

"Why?" Bianca cringed.

"Because he had no _body_ to go with." He burst out laughing.

"This is my brother, people." Bianca sighed at Percy and I.

"We got invited by the boys to go karaoke tonight." I told the girls.

"Okay but your 'girlfriends' better not be there." Piper threatened pointing her fork at the boys.

"They won't be." Jason chuckled.

"Well okay then." Piper smiled.

 **~Hi, I am a line break called bob and I have no friends like the author Me: HEY! Bob: Its true and you know it anyway..~**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

School was very uneventful and all the girls couldn't wait for tonight. When the bell rung the girls rushed out of school to go home and get ready for tonight. When they were all ready and looking fab they hoped into Thalia's car and went to meet the boys at the karaoke place. Once they got there the sun was setting so they really didn't need disguises, they went into the place peacefully without any autographs.

When they went in there was a long runway with a DJ booth to the side with decent sized tables all around the stage. They finally spotted the guys but before they could move, they were greeted by the _wonderful_ site of their girlfriends sitting on their laps. Let's just say that the golden girls didn't look gold…. they looked bronze with anger and if you didn't get the message were pissed.

"Could I bash their faces in?" Thalia asked furiously.

"Sadly no Thalia, we can't bash their faces in." Bianca replied irritated.

"They lied." Piper said glaring daggers at them.

Annabeth came out of her trance of thought and said mischievously; "I've got a better plan then bashing their faces in."

"What's better than bashing their faces in?" Thalia thought out loud.

"Come with me." Annabeth grinned, dragging the girls to the DJ booth. "We would like to sing."

"Okay but I feel like I've seen you somewhere before." The DJ looked sceptical until realisation hit him and he was now wide eyed. "Are you- "

"Yes, we are." Bianca cut him off.

"Wow okay um 1st of all Thalia, I love you."

"I love me too." She smiled because she will be mean or rude to anyone except their fans.

"2nd what song would you ladies like to do?"

"Confident by Demi Lovato please." Annabeth pleaded, hoping they had it.

"No problem." He smirked.

"Okay, okay quiet down." He yelled into the mic. "We have some very special ladies in the house tonight so please welcome The Golden Girls themselves!"

Everyone was cheering when the girls walked up on stage and when the boys looked up to the stage they looked like they pooped their pants.

 **(Confident- by Demi Lovato)**

 **T:** Are you ready? Ha

It's time for me to take it

I'm the boss right now

Not gonna fake it

Not when you go down

Cause this is my game

And you better come to play

I used to hold my freak back

Now I'm letting go

I make my own choice

Yeah I run this show

So leave the lights on

No, you can't make me behave

At this point the boys were almost peeing their pants and their girlfriends had a smug smile on their faces

 **A:** _So you say I'm complicated_

 _That I must be out my mind_

 _But you've had me underrated_

 _Rated, rated_

 **ALL:** What's wrong with being

What's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident

(ah-ha)

What's wrong with being

What's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident

(ah-ha)

Most people were now out of their seats cheering while the girls were singing

 **B:** It's time to get the chains out

Is your tongue tied up?

Cause this is my ground

And I'm dangerous

And you can get out

But it's all about me tonight (tonight, ha)

Slowly Rachel, Reyna, drew and khonies smug smiles were fading while everyone else was cheering and jumping up and down

 **A:** _So you say I'm complicated_

 _That I must be out my mind_

 _But you've had me underrated_

 _Rated, rated_

 **ALL:** What's wrong with being

What's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident

(ah-ha)

What's wrong with being

What's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident

(ah-ha)

What's wrong with being

What's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident

(ah-ha)

What's wrong with being

What's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident

(ah-ha)

 **P:** La, la, yeah

So you say I'm complicated

But you've had me underrated

 **ALL:** What's wrong with being

What's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident

(ah-ha)

What's wrong with being

What's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident

(ah-ha)

What's wrong with being

What's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident

(ah-ha)

What's wrong with being

What's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident

(ah-ha)

When they were done everyone was clapping and cheering. As the girls walked down the stairs many pictures were took and crying fans saying 'I can't believe your actually here'. They finally got to the table the boys were at and they looked as guilty as heck while the girls were sneering.

"Oh wow, you sang a song. WHOOPY!" Reyna sneered sarcastically.

"I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't get my head that far up my ass." Piper smirked.

"OOOOO BURN!" Bianca hollered while Jason snorted, Reyna turned and looked at him disgusted.

"Whatever, girls come on. We are leavin.g" Reyna strutted out with the girls following behind. When they walked out the door the girls looked at the boys and crossed their arms with their eyebrows raised.

"We can explain." Nico said with his hands up.

"I'm sure you can, but we will listen at school because I'm tired." Annabeth yawned.

"Same and hungry." Thalia agreed.

"You do realise you're at a restaurant right?" Jason said looking around.

"That's beside the point." Thalia snapped. "Goodnight."

"Yeah." The other three chorused, they then all strutted away like bosses leaving the boys dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" Percy questioned.

"I have no idea." Malcom answered.

"I'll never understand girls." Nico said honestly.

"Same bro, same." Jason responded still looking at the doors which the girls just walked out of.

"I will never know how girls work."

 **So most of this was my best friend's idea so shout out to you Madi and I'm going to try and update more so every second Friday and Tuesday but yeah. I'm so tired soooooo….**

 **Night, night blue cookie eaters.**


	10. Okay! Who Burn Something?

**Hey guys, how are you? Thank you so much for the people who reviewed, you put a smile on my face. DISCLAIMER: ducks are bloodthirsty little beasts that- wait where was I going with this…. Oh right I don't own POJ and/or HOO (but seriously, never trust a duck)**

 **Annabeth's POV  
** I was woken up by a burning smell coming from downstairs.

"What the-?" I coughed putting my forearm over my mouth. I walked downstairs to find 4 girls trying to make my favourite chocolate-chip pancakes and 1 amused Beck. He looked at me and shrugged.

"What are you doing?" I asked pausing between the words 'what' and 'are'. "Actually do I want to know?"

They all turned around wide eyed with chocolate covered faces and mouths full of chocolate.

"Having a chocolate party without me?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised.

Beck explained, "They wanted to cook something for you because you always cook stuff for them so yeah, but I think Thalia just wanted the chocolate."

"HHEMF!" Thalia yelled with a mouth full of chocolate.

"The thought is sweet but I love cooking for you guys." I said turning down the stove from full blast.

"We know," Piper nodded, swallowing the chocolate. "We also did it because you were so excited for last night and then, yeah."

"Wait, what happened last night?" Beck and Selina asked then blushing.

"You know how we were going to go out to karaoke with the guys." Selina and Beck nodded.

"Well when we showed up it turns out that their girlfriends were there to so we sang a song all sassy and yeah."

"Oh those-" Selina started.

"Language!" Beck warned, Thalia's phone started buzzing. She looked at it and smiled then looked at us.

"The girls just invited us to go shopping."

"When?" Bianca asked peering over Thalia's shoulder at the phone.

"Half an hour." She answered.

"Well since it's 11 o'clock and breakfast isn't getting anywhere," I pointed to the disaster they call food and I call- well, a disaster. "We'll just get lunch earlier."

"Okay, let's go." Beck said.

"It's just girls." Thalia apologised. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I'll just ask the guys." Beck crossed his arms.

"Good, Annie go get changed and we'll go." Selina demanded sweetly. **(somehow).**

"Okay." I said. As I ran up the stairs I added, "Oh and don't call me Annie."

 **~I'm bob. I have no friends, review if you have no friends (or at least normal friends) ~**

Once Annabeth got changed the girls hopped (not literally) in the car and drove to the mall. On the way their piper, Selina and Thalia were arguing about what the most important make up product was, piper argued that mascara was, Thalia being Thalia argued it was eyeliner *cue eye roll* and Selina argued pink lipstick. Anyway when they got there Katie, Calypso, Hazel, Clarisse (surprisingly) and Juniper were waiting out the front.

"Hey!" They called out when they saw us walking towards them.

"Hi." We greeted them back.

"Are you ready to get your shopping on." Juniper chanted.

"Hell yeah, let's do this." Selina yelled and with that we walked into the building.

 **~Bob here~**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

After getting lunch they went to many different shops and while walking they ran into a few people that wanted autographs but when it got too hectic they dashed into the nearest shop. The shop they ran into was a shop they hadn't really seen much of. They didn't know the name of it but it had beautiful, attractive dresses. They each ended up getting a dress except Selina, she got multiple dresses. They had a mini fashion show, trying on dresses, being obnoxious and all and having fun and Annabeth, Bianca, piper and Thalia didn't feel like superstars that travelled the world, they felt like teenage girls and it was the most enjoyable time they had had in a while.

Once they got out of the shop and walking through the mall, they ran into a particular group of boys.

"What are you guys doing here?" Malcom asked curiously.

"Umm, shopping." Bianca clarified with eyebrows raised, slightly holding up her bags, "What else would we be doing?"

"Look we are so sorry about last night, they came up to us and then you got there." Percy apologised franticly.

"It's okay, we got our revenge." Annabeth said back smirking, "Anyway," She paused holding up her bags. "Shopping?"

They all yelled 'Yeah!' and went off on a shopping spree but end up getting kicked out of the mall because Percy attempts to balance a cup of water on his head in the apple store. It was a good day.

 **I know it's not very long but guys I need to wrap that chapter up there. I'm started to update every second Friday and second Thursday. Anyway I've got homework so….**

 **Have a good one blue cookie eaters.**


	11. Aphrodites Palace of Style

**Hi guys, remember to love yourself today because you're all beautiful, inside and out. DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO and/or HOO.**

 **Bianca's POV**

After we went shopping we got an emergency call from Tristan saying we had to go to a last minute photo-shoot. We (Annabeth, Thalia, piper and I) are now just arrived at the photo-shoot and are walking in the building. We walked into a beautiful lobby with white Greek styled pillars and beautiful lights hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh no." Piper whispered.

"What?" Annabeth asked concerned.

"I've been here once before, when I was 3 and the photo shoot must be hosted by my- "She was cut off by the sound of large double doors opening and we saw who was walking into the lobby. Aphrodite. "Mum."

"Darling." Aphrodite dramatically spread her arms and beside her was Selina which we had no idea how got here so fast. On the other side was one of Aphrodite's head stylists; Lacy.

"Hi mum." Piper cringed walking into Aphrodite's arms. You see, Aphrodite and piper reunited 9 months ago and at first piper was reluctant but the tension broke when they had 'mum and daughter time'.

"Girls." Aphrodite smiled at us.

"My lady." We curtsied.

"It's so nice to see you!" She squealed. Yes, the grown woman just squealed. Well that's Aphrodite for you. She started walking back towards the double doors but not before squealing. "Lets go."

 **~Sup, I'm bob, the line break, not important just keep reading~**

You need 3 things to have a photo shoot; loud music, smell of hairspray and strut. When we walked in to the room there was all of that…. times 3. There was party rockin' by red foo blasting through the speakers with some stylists and models walking around.

"Okay girls, Bianca and Annabeth, you're going with Lacy and Thalia and Piper with Selina." Aphrodite clapped cheerfully.

 **~Bob~**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

It had been an hour of make-up, hairspray, heels and dresses.

When Thalia was done she a sapphire blue dress with hints of sparkles. It was long-sleeved with sapphire blue lace at the wrists, it also has lace at the bottom. It hugged her curves in all the right ways and is mid-thigh. On her feet she had black knee-high boots and she was wearing her necklace. She had a touch of lip-gloss, sapphire blue eye liner and a smoky eye. Her hair was spiked and the tips had electric blue, a lime green and a nice violet.

When she walked out Aphrodite was pretty much jumping up and down. "You look so good!"

Piper then walked out with a strapless white mid-thigh dress with coral lace going from her belly button to the floor. She topped it off with white lace up heels and she had her necklace on. Her hair was down with slight waves and she had coral feather earrings. She had coral eyeshadow and winged eye liner with a nude lipstick.

Thalia wolf whistled when Piper walked out. "Look at you."

"You look great Thals." Piper complimented Thalia.

Next Bianca walked out wearing a black spaghetti strap dress with a sparkly silver sash at the hips. She wore black platform ankle boots with an opened toe and a 3-inch heel. She had her necklace on and her silky black hair went down to mid-back length. She had a purple lipstick that matched her olive complexion.

"You look amazing." Selina smiled .

"I miss when I was young," Aphrodite sighed. "Oh well."

Finally, Annabeth came out in a mint green strapless sweetheart dress that was long at the back but mid-thigh at the front. She matched sparkly, silver, strappy heels with a bow on the front and had silver diamond earrings on. For the makeup she had winged eyeliner, silver mascara and cross between a brown and a red lipstick.

"Woah." Piper said starring at her.

"I know." Lacy proudly lifting her head high.

"Lets do this thing!" Thalia hollered.

 **~Bobby here~**

 **Thalia's POV**

In the middle of the shoot I got thirsty, wow that summed up my life well. I walked over to Aphrodite.

"Hey, is there anywhere I can get a drink?"

"Yeah, there's a Starbucks down the street." She looked up from her clip board.

"Kay thanks."

As I was halfway out the door she called, "Don't ruin your makeup."

When I walked out of the building I see the Starbucks and start walking towards it. I was almost there when I got knocked over.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." A boy's voice apologized, as I looked up I saw glossy brown eyes staring down at me, "I didn't look where I was going."

He helped me up so I got a good look at him, he had dark brown hair, glossy brown eyes and a strong face structure.

I looked at him in awe, "I-it's okay." I stuttered.

"Are you- "He became pale. "Did I just knock down the best guitarist ever?"

I became scarlet red. "Well…umm."

'I- can I get you anything?" He asked.

"No, no." I shook my head. "You don't have to do that."

"But I- "I cut him off. "No."

"Well could I at least buy you a coffee?" He paused for a second. "Actually that wasn't a question, that was a demand."

"Wait!" I protested. "I don't even know your name!"

"Ethan Numurka." He looked at me then dragged me to Starbucks.

 **~Bob~**

When we got to Starbucks Ethan and I talked for a bit and I discovered he lives with his dad that is never actually home and his mum left him when he was little, though he said it with no emotion showing at all or it was just me.

"I still can't believe I knocked you dow.n" He covered his face with his hands.  
"What will it take for me to show you it's okay?" I demanded, he just shrugged with his hands still at his face.

I thought of something crazy but reasonable at the same time… wait no- just crazy.

"How about a date?" I suggested.

"What?" He lifted his face from his hands. "Me?"

"No, Santa." I sarcastically rolled my eyes.

"Umm."

"I don't give offers out like this lightly so choose carefully."

"Okay." He finally answered.

"Cool." I gave him my number so I could call him and the moment we parted ways I missed him. As I got back to the studio I looked all giddy but I had a right to be giddy because I got coffee- I mean a date.

 **Did you like it? sorry I say that every time. Reviews for me and bob please.**

 **Farewell blue cookie eaters and have a good night… or morning- or whatever time it is in your country.**


	12. Thalia Trys to be a Man?

**Hi guys, I haven't posted in FOREVER. Please don't hate me.**

 **Reason 1: my computer was not turning on and I needed it fixed.**

 **Reason 2: I got a boyfriend. This potato got a boyfriend, don't know how or why but I did.**

 **Those are my reasons. DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO and/or HOO, I would be cool but I don't. enjoy**

 **Annabeth's POV**

It was a new morning on Monday full of surprises, we walked into school- a few autographs, the usual. As we when into our music class we were a little late and everyone seemed very down.

When we sat down Percy was next to me, "what's going on?" I whispered to him

"the drama department doesn't have enough support and money to keep going" he frowned, I turned to the front of the class

"we are sorry to say that the government can't afford to keep it going so there will be no more music/drama class" the teacher said apologising. The class broke out into murmurs and whispers.

Thalia stood on top of her chair trying to get everyone's attention "hey" no one listened "HEY" she yelled, everyone turning her way

"why don't we just have a fundraiser or something" she shrugged, everyone turned to the teacher, "I like it"

Everyone started whispering (yelling) about ideas of what they could do in the fundraiser, Thalia hopped down from her chair and walked over to us (golden girls and guys)

"that was a smart idea sis" Jason said putting his arms around Thalia's shoulders.

"don't act so surprised" she pushed his arm away "I have tons of great ideas"

"like when you tried to make pizza, pancake and chocolate smoothies in the washing machine" Bianca remembered

"or the time when you tried to make the toast pop out of the toaster into a bowl of butter and chocolate so you could eat it warm" I added

"and the time when you used my hair extensions as a beard going around saying you were a man" Selina grumbled

"or when" "okay, okay I get the point" Thalia cut piper off

"just saying" piper put her hands up as if she was being arrested

"I think in the fundraiser Annabeth and Percy should do a duet" Selina suggested

"umm I don't think- "I started

"oh please I've seen you to dance and lip sync to Kesha in those old videos" Selina crossed her arms

Percy and I looked at each other as we both said "fine"

"yay" Selina said jumping up and down "this is going to be awesome"

 **So there you go, it's very short but at least it something right.**

 **Night, night blue cookie eaters, sweet dreams**


	13. Excuse me!

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating but I am in the middle of writing a story that I thought of but I don't know if I should post it or not. Thank you for all your support and reviews and there was one long review that made me want to write so much more for you guys but without further ado here you go.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO and/or HOO series**

 **Thalia's POV**

"No." I shut that idea down immediately. "I am not wearing pink."

"But you look so good in it!" Selina whined, pouting while crossing her arms.

"Black, navy blue and purple." I reasoned. "Those colours are the colours I will wear."

"But- "She got cut off from the door swinging open and Annabeth walking in, she had a bag in her hand and once she stepped in front of me, gave the bag to me. She then looked at Selina with a look on her face that said _don't argue with me_ and then she said; "This is what she is wearing, I can't take any more of your arguing." Then she stormed out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I sceptically opened the bag and gasped when I pulled the dress out, it was a black lacey strapless sweetheart dress that descended to the floor but a slit going up the side of the dress so one of my long legs would be showing, I then pulled out black leather ankle boots that had a silver zip at the side, once I fished in the bag again I saw a simple silver heart necklace, I touched my pinecone necklace and then looked at the heart necklace again. ' _The boys would want me happy'_ I thought so I took my necklace off and placed it on my night stand. I then pulled out diamond stud ear rings that reflected the shining light of the light in the room. I forgot Selina was watching me but realized when she stood up smiling, then she walked out of the room.

"This is going to be a long night." I whispered to myself.

 **~HALLO, I'm bob, how ya doing~**

I walked up to the restaurant where I was meeting Ethan, my hands were shaking a bit, the sound of laughter filled my ears as the restaurant neared. As I walked through the door I could smell the thoroughly cooked meats and the roasting potatoes, I looked around d for Ethan, we agreed we were going to meet at the restaurant, I looked at all the tables and finally saw Ethan at one of the back ones. I was kind of nervous so when I saw him I shot a nervous smile. Once I got to the table he got up and pulled out my chair for me like a gentleman.

"Thank you." I smiled, we made small talk for a few minutes but I started to feel a bit over whelmed so I decided to go calm myself in the girl's room, I had thought about Ethan but I just didn't see the chemistry between us though, I didn't want him to think I was just leading him on so I am just going to see what he thinks about our relationship.

I walked out of the girl's room to see Ethan talking with the waitress that was serving our table, she looked like a sweet girl with her ginger hair up in a ponytail, she was beautiful but more like the girl next door but then I looked at Ethan's face, it shocked me, he had mischievous grin on his face and nodded while she was talking. I then looked at his eyes, he was looking directly at her chest. _Who does he think he is_ I looked disgusted, then it hit me _he is using me_. My shock turned into rage then hurt but then I smirked _two can play at this game._ I readied myself then strutted to the table, I sat down and looked at him with the flirtiest face I had, the poor waitress stalked away.

After we had finished our meals he whispered to me; "Do you want to go back to my place." I looked him in the eyes to see a dangerous look in them.

"I'm sorry Ethan but my girls will wonder where I am." I playfully pouted.

"Oh well that's too bad," He grabbed my hand. "Next time then." He kissed my cheek, payed the check and left the restaurant.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Little did Thalia and Ethan know was that the restaurant they went to was Percy's favourite restaurant since it didn't serve any types of fish. He saw the whole thing from a few tables away and even got the kiss on camera and thought that it would be best if the boys saw it.

After he sent the text Jason was furious and so was Malcom, Malcom was like Thalia's brother. Nico was heartbroken so they had to form a plan to save Thalia from Ethan.

 **Okay so that is all my fellow blue cookie eaters, let me tell you that I LOVE thalico in fanfiction but I do ship scolangelo in the actual books, if you make any thalico fanfiction please tell me.**

 **So lately I have been writing my own story with my own characters but I could make it in to a fanfiction so please tell me if you want me to post that.**

 **Okay well cya blue cookie eaters, byeeeeeeeeeeee**


	14. THALIAS PREGNANT?

**Hi people, I just want you all to know that you are amazing and that difficult roads often lead to beautiful destinations. Anyway let's do this.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO and/or HOO, I am potato.**

 **Bianca's POV**

It was Monday again so here we are back at school *sighs*. After the first few classes it was suddenly lunch time, walking into the cafeteria we sat down at our tables with the rest of our crew. Once we had sat down the, "queens" of the school came and sat down. It was about halfway through lunchtime when Drew interrupted everyone's conversation at our table.

"Did you hear about Thalia's new… accomplishment?" Thalia looked at the girls and I confused.

"What accomplishment?" She asked suspiciously.

Drew went on; "Oh ya know." She twirled her hair innocently, "This."

She got something out of her bag, it looked like a photo and as she set it down on the table I could see it was a picture of Thalia going into a hospital.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Hazel questioned, which then caused drew to pull out another picture from her bag. The next picture had Thalia going into the baby section while was holding her stomach. Everyone's eyes widened and looked at Thalia as she was looking down at her crossed hands in her lap.

"…Thalia?" Nico started. "Wha- "

Nico got cut off from Reyna standing up on her chair and shouting; "HEY EVERONE" the whole cafeteria looked at her "Thalia has some news." She smirked pausing between 'Thalia' and 'has'. Everyone looked to Thalia who silently had a tear run down her cheek. Before anyone could say anything Thalia ran out of the room, bursting into tears.

 **I am evil. Anyway that is all BUT WAIT, if anyone likes the characters reacting to the books then go check out my other story; Reliving Tartarus, so yea that's it.**

 **Love ya blue cookie eaters, byeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	15. Dont Except Food From Strangers

**Hi guys, sorry for the cliff hanger last time but anyway, here ya go, DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO and/or HOO but it would be cool if I did.**

 **Thalia's POV**

No, I am not pregnant. Yes, I have been pregnant before.

It all happened when I went on tour for the first time. A sweet guy came around and was getting my autograph, he had sandy/dirty blonde hair and a strong jawbone, he also had a scar going down his face. Suddenly I started to get hungry so he handed me something to eat out of his bag, I was stupidly hungry so I took it without thinking, the next time I woke up I was alone in a hotel, I had nothing. He hadn't left his name, phone number. I didn't even know for sure if he did it but from this day I have been trying to keep it a secret. I don't know how drew found those Photos but it's going to ruin my career, maybe even some friendships.

Right now, I am sobbing in the corner of a broom closet. What are my friends going to think?

 **~HALLO, I'm bob, please love me~**

It has now been about 5 minutes and I hear a slight creak at the door with a peep of light coming through. When the door opens fully I can see Annabeth, Piper, Bianca and Selina. Selina goes to turn the closet light on while the rest of the girls sit next to me and then when Selina turns the light on and closes the door she comes to sit down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Annabeth puts her hand on my shoulder.

"No, not right now." I answer. We sit in silence for a few minutes until Selina silently starts to sing softly.

 **(Friends- Meghan Trainor)**

 **S:** I know we about to have a good time  
Cause I got all my friends with me  
I know everything's gonna be fine  
Cause I got all my friends with me

Annabeth then started to sing slowly.

 **A:** _ **When I'm in trouble, need some help  
And I feel all by myself  
Know exactly who to call  
I know to make it all right  
I got all my friends with me  
And after all my money's spent  
And I can't afford my rent  
They walk me in the house  
Saying, "You can take the couch," yeah  
That's the only friends I need  
**_

Piper looked at me, taking my hand.

 **P:** _And everybody say  
No one understands me  
No one understands me  
Like they do, like they do  
No one's gonna love me  
No one's gonna love me  
Like they do, like they do_

Now Bianca.

 **B:** _ **I know we about to have a good time  
Cause I got all my friends with me  
I know everything's gonna be fine  
Cause I got all my friends with me**_

They all looked at me, with tears in my eyes I sang;

 **T:** _When I got my broken heart  
And my world was torn apart_

Everyone joined in.

 **All:** _**I was drowning in my tears  
They showed me they were right here  
I had all my friends with me  
And I push them all away  
Cause I make my dumb mistakes  
They forgive me anyway  
And that's the only friends I need  
**_  
 _ **And everybody say  
No one understands me  
No one understands me  
Like they do, like they do  
No one's gonna love me  
No one's gonna love me  
Like they do, like they do**_

 _ **I know we about to have a good time  
Cause I got all my friends with me  
I know everything's gonna be fine  
Cause I got all my friends with me**_

 _ **I know we about to have a good time  
Cause I got all my friends with me  
And I know everything's gonna be fine  
Cause I got all my friends with me **_

"Thanks guys." Tears were streaming down my face. I hugged them all. Let's just hope Drew didn't tell anyone.

 **I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a long time, it has been a tough two weeks. So anyway, I hope you have/had a great day today and I will see you later.**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeee blue cookie eaters.**


	16. It's About Time

**Guess what! PERCABETH IN THIS CHAPTER! YAY! Sorry, I love Percabeth (clearly). Okay, let's just do this. I'm so excited. DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO, or do I, hehe.**

 **Nico's POV**

It was a few days after the Thalia incident. When Thalia and the girls came out of the cupboard we hugged her and assured her that it was okay and no one found out because Jason took Reyna and all the girls out of the room before they could say anything.

So right now, the boys and I were trying to form a plan in to get Thalia away from Ethan- _god dam_ __ **(Hahahahahahahaha PUN. Yes, I'm that kind of person.)** _it, stealing my girl, I'll kill him-_ wait my girl? No, not my girl. Nico get yourself together man, gee. Anyway;

"Guys this is my sister, we are not letting this _Ethan_ guy swoop in and take her." Jason rambled, a stern look on his face. Everyone agreed with him, nodding our heads, muttering 'Yeah'.

"We need something or someone that shows Ethan is terrible and has no chance." I concluded stroking my non-existent beard.

They all looked at me, gave knowing looks with each other and smirked. "We know just what to do."

 **~bob, just bob~**

 **Percy's POV (before school)**

"GROVER!" I banged on grovers door, calling his name. "OPEN UP!"

"Dude." Grover slowly opened the door causing it to squeak. "What do ya want?"

"I need girl advice." I huffed .

"Oh boy." He opened the door all the way inviting me to go inside. "Get in."

 **~I'm bob, a line break/time skip (A/N can someone tell me what the difference is)~**

"So, my man" Grover sat down on the couch, clasping his hands together. "Girl problems aye"

"Yep"

"So who- Annabeth and Rachel right?" Grover guessed

I started at him, confused. "How did you know?"

"I'm your best friend, if anyone's gonna know it's me although everyone probably does know since you are both so obvious"

"What do I do?" I pleaded for help.

"Well simply which one makes you happy- live doesn't come around often but when it does you need to hold that person and never let go." He finished.

"What if I love with both of them?" I wondered.

"You may love them both but who are you in love with?"

I suddenly knew my decision but it was going to be a tough one.

 **Thalia's POV**

It was just the start of lunch when we heard a cough and an "Excuse me."

We all turned our heads towards the stage to see a very embarrassed Nico behind the microphone with a black electric guitar in his hands and the rest of the boys at different instruments; Percy with a bass guitar, Jason at drums and Malcom with a keyboard.

"Uhh, Hi." Nico stuttered into the microphone, he looked back at Percy while Percy gave him an encouraging thumbs up. "So this song I'd dedicated to someone in the room and she recently just came back to school and in the past year she was named best guitarist in the world."

My eyes grew wide as I started to blush, the other girls on my table looked like they were internally squealing- they probably were.

They slowly started to play the instruments.

 **N** **:** __ _I won't lie to you_

 _I know he's just not right for you_

 _And you can tell me if I'm off_

 _But I see it on your face_

 _When you say that he's the one that you want_

 _And you're spending all your time_

 _In this wrong situation_

 _And anytime you want it to stop_

 **All:** I know I can treat you better than he can

And any girl like you deserves a gentleman

Tell me why are we wasting time

On all your wasted crying

When you should be with me instead

 **N:** _I know I can treat you better_

 _Better than he can_

 _I'll stop time for you_

 _The second you say you'd like me too_

 _I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing_

 _Baby, just to wake up with you_

 _Would be everything I need and this could be so different_

 _Tell me what you want to do_

 _'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can_

 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

 _On all your wasted crying_

 _When you should be with me instead_

 **All:** I know I can treat you better

Better than he can

 **N:** _Better than he can_

 _Give me a sign_

 _Take my hand, we'll be fine_

 _Promise I won't let you down_

 _Just know that you don't_

 _Have to do this alone_

 _Promise I'll never let you down_

 _(I know I can treat you better)_

 _P_ _romise I'll never let you down_

 _'Cause I know I can treat you better than he c_ _an_

 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

 _On all your wasted crying_

 _When you should be with me instead_

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Better than he can_

The song slowly ended and the whole room burst into applause, I sat there speechless.

There are multiple reasons why;

Holy crap Nico can sing.

That song was meant for me and It sounds like he wants…to go out with me.

I slowly stood up as Nico hoped off stage, walking towards me with a bright smile on his face. The crowd died down, intensity watching what was going to happen next.

"Thalia.." Nico stood directly in front of me. "I have liked you ever since we became friends- will you be my girlfriend?"

The words rang in my ears, a blush had formed across my cheeks causing my face to get hot.

"I-I don't know what to say." I stuttered. "Oh hell, yeah why not."

I pulled him into a kiss and I could faintly hear the whole room erupt into chaos.

 **~bobby~**

 **Percy's POV**

"Rachel- I don't want to be together anymore."

"WHAT?!" Pure anger washed over her face. "Your breaking up with _ME?!"_

"Well yeah, technically." I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

"I don't know what to say." She had an astonished look across her face. "Fine. Whatever."

The bitterness of her voice shot at me like bullets. Before I could reply she was already walking towards the hallway door.

 **So did ya like it? I ask that every time but anyway please review. It would make my day and I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I have had 4 essays to do so yeah. I hope you enjoyed and I will write later.**

 **Goodnight blue cookie eaters.**


	17. A Pole Decides Fate

**Hi guys, it's been a while aye? I am hoping to start to update more often so look forward to that. I'm going to start updating every single Friday sometime after 3pm. Okay well lets just do this. DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO and/or HOO characters.**

 **Annabeths POV**

I like Percy…as in like like Percy but I couldn't do anything before cause him and Rachel were together. Well now I can because they broke up. (Mentally jumps up and down).

Bianca, Piper and Selina have gone shopping, Thalia is watching YouTube on our TV and I think Beck has gone with Leo to their dads workshop so I have the day to spend with Percy.

Anyway, right now I am getting ready to go meet Percy at a local café near by.

I am simply wearing my hair in a high ponytail and for my outfit I'm wearing a navy blue and white stripped summer dress with white sandals. Percy said he would come pick me up at 1:30 to go get some lunch at the café then we could go to the beach so I put on my black bikini under the dress.

"ANNABETH!" Thalia called from down stairs. "PERCY'S HERE!"

"COMING!" I yelled doing the buckle on my sandals and grabbing my navy blue purse, running down stairs.

My breath was taken at the sight of Percy; he had a black dress shirt on but his sleeves rolled up to his elbows- he had black ripped jeans and sea green converse.

"Wow." His eyes widened at the sight of me, I felt my cheeks become hot as I walked towards him.

Once he recovered he put his arm out and said; "M'lady."

I chuckled taking his arm. "M'lord." Then we skipped out the door with Thalia yelling; "Have fun!" While chuckling.

 **~I'm bob~**

So technically at the café we kind of just talked about life and these are the moments I miss the most; when Percy and I just talk or just are around each other.

After we left the café we went to the beach. Once we got there a wonderful smell of summer (I'm not sure you can smell that but eh) and a salty breeze. I starred out to the ocean- it's waves crashing into the sand, spraying salty water on to the dry sand **(don't question my logic)**.

"Come on." Percy stood next to me starting to walk. "Let's go."

He walked closer to the ocean. I followed him finding a spot to lay out towels out and sit. Not that much people were at the beach- just a few people surfing and some girls tanning but besides that not much people.

I swear I caught Percy drooling when I took the dress off showing my naturally tanned flat stomach and just a bit of cleavage.

"Want to go in the water?" He stated awkwardly looking away when I caught him drooling.

"Oh," I said confused. "So your not going to force me in the water- well in that case I'll just stay here." I attempted to lie down on my towel knowing that he was going to pick me up but before I could completely lie down I was swung over his shoulder and he ran towards the water.

 **Percy's POV**

So after we went in the water I decided to go get a drink for Annabeth and I from the McDonald's next to the beach. When I went to go in I checked my phone to see the time but I ended walking into the pole outside of McDonald's, I looked to my left to see a girl laughing at me- she had short brown hair and a beautiful laugh.

I blushed bright red then finally stepping inside and lining up. I turned around looking through the glass sliding door to see the girl still laughing but as she was laughing she walked then bumping into the same pole I did.

I chuckled a bit, she must of saw me laugh because she looked down with an embarrassed expression. I turned back to the line and a few seconds later I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whipped my head around to see the girl- I could see her clearly now. She had brown hair and crystal blue eyes, her pale skin matched her soft jaw bone and her smile was a genuine shy smile, she was just a bit shorter than me.

"Hi, my names Crystal." She held her hand out to shake and we did.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Percy." I smiled at her.

"That is a very interesting name." She thought out loud. "Not to be rude or anything."

"No no, it's alright- I get that a lot."

"Well uhh I was going to ask if you want to go out with me because we both just walked into the same pole and I don't know." She brushed her hair out of her face. "It's okay if you don't want to."

"I.." I smiled. "I would love too and after all- we did just bump into the same pole."

She laughed, "yeah."

After we gave each other our numbers and everything she had to go quickly and I had to go back to Annabeth so we said goodbye and I walked back to the beach.

 **Annabeths POV**

It had been about 5 minutes until Percy came back and he didn't even get the drinks.

"What were you doing?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Oh, so I met a girl," Percy said sitting towards me, my heart cracked- he kept going "I bumped into a pole then she laughed at me but bumped into the same pole and I laughed and we are going on a date."

My heart shattered- how could he do that? I had to act happy though because if anyone could sense something wrong with me it was Percy and he would do anything to get me to tell him what's upsetting me.

"Oh, when?" I tried to stay positive.

"We are going to call each other later about it."

"What's her name?"

"Crystal."

"Well I'm happy for you." I smiled a sad smile at him but he was looking at his phone so he didn't see it.

"Well I'm going to go." Percy hoped off his towel and folded it up.

"I'm going to stay here for a while." I looked up at him. "I'll get a ride from the girls when they go home."

"Okay well bye." he waved then walking off, not noticing how hurt I was.

The beach was were I could think and all I was thinking right now was 'why me'.

 _How doesn't he see he has hurt me? I've tried so hard to be the perfect best friend but maybe he just can't be an relationship with me. Well I would have to go on tour in a year anyway so what's the point in loving him?_

I was pulled back into reality when I felt someone sit next to me. I looked to my side to see a guy with dirty blonde hair and I scar go up his face. He looked worried.

"Are you okay?" He said, I realised that I had tears running down my face.

Wiping them away I answered; "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

I know I should not trust strangers but I just burst into tears and told him everything- it helps to talk to a complete stranger because they won't judge you. At the end of the night he said he had to go. We had talked about our life's and everything, I was happier though, getting advice, talking to someone. We exchanged numbers and when he started walking away I stopped him thinking about Percy going on a date so quickly.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" I said.

He smiled a bright smile. "Of course." He then walked to the parking lot.

 _Maybe I will get over Percy._ I smiled.

 **There ya go, once again I'm going to update a lot now that I got a new phone that I can post on.**

 **Bye bye blue cookie eaters- be good.**


	18. I Love You With All My Heart

**Hi guys. Imma just wrote this chapter sooo DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO and/or HOO.**

 **Thalia's POV**

So, it was Monday morning at school when I got the pleasant surprise of my hair being pulled in the middle of the hallway.

I don't know who it was but when I turned around I slapped them.

As I found it was Khonie she screamed; "YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND BITCH!"

This suddenly all makes sense.

"Oh please," I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't steal him, you just scared him away."

"Oh yeah," She crosses her arms. "How did I "scare" him away?" She said making quotation marks with her fingers when she said 'scare'.

"Well it makes sense doesn't it?" I say. She looked at me confused. "Who wouldn't run away from that face?" I gestured to her face.

There was now a circle of people around us, starring intently at what's going on.

She growled. "I'm going to kiLL YOU!" She jumped on me and man this girl was actually strong- Ha. Not as strong as me though. When she jumped I avoided touching her because I am going to be the victim here because imagine my image if I fought back and I know Nico wouldn't want me to hurt her, she had started to scratchy face and god damn it hurt.

I felt her be lifted off me, she had been carried off me by someone and everyone tried to see if I was okay. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me as I shielded my eyes from when my face was being scratched a few seconds ago. I could suddenly feel myself being carried outside into the warm summer air. I was placed on a bench and I felt my hair being stroked.

"Baby," Nico. "Why didn't you fight back?" He said in a gentle tone.

I started crying as I whispered; "I knew you wouldn't have wanted me too."

He pulled me into his chest hugging me. "I love you, so so much." He whispered.

"I love you too." I silently cried.

 **~Line bob~**

 **Jason's POV**

Nico and Thalia ended up skipping school but at lunch I could find Reyna so I decided to go for a walk around the front of the school. I needed time to think about everything but as I got out of the school I saw Piper against a wall and Reyna in front of her.

I started to walk there as I heard yelling. "If you touch Jason I will make your life a living HELL!"

Reyna must of not noticed me walk up since she got a fright when I yelled; "Are you threatening her?!"

She turned back to see me and her face went a pale with. "Uhh n-no I was just-"

"Threatening me." Piper said pushing her backwards- Piper then strutted away huffing and dusting herself off.

I turned back to Reyna. "This isn't going to work." I sighed.

"What isn't going to work?" She scrunched up her eyebrows looking confused.

"It's over Reyna." Her face fell.

"But it can't be!" She yelled.

"Yes, it can be. It is."

"You are not breaking up with me!"

"Actually-"

"ARG!" She stomped away, going inside. I rubbed my temples.

"You really did that for me." A small voice said, I looked to my side to see Piper.

I smiled a small smile. "Yeah."

She walked to me and hugged me and I hugged her back, she looked up at me and slowly our faces inched closer together and we kissed. We stayed like this until we ran out of breath.

"I love you Jason, so much." She whispered burying her face into my chest. It took me a moment to realise what she said.

"I love you too Piper."

 **YAY JASPER. Sorry- I also like jasper. Anyway for all the jasper fans and thalico fans this chapter was for you and I know the girls might have been a bit OCC but I tried so yeah.**

 **Love ya blue cookie eaters, see ya.**


	19. What Should I Do!

**So I got a new phone so I'm updating more if you can tell, anyway people probably don't even read this thing but if you do comment/review potato and I will follow your account and stories. DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO and/or HOO.**

 **Annabeths POV**

So after talking to Luke on the phone we decided that we were going to meet at a beautiful park that is near a restaurant.

I was now in my room getting ready…. And by getting ready I mean complaining to the other girls that I have nothing to wear.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I threw clothes everywhere while the girls (Selina, Piper, Bianca, Calypso, Hazel and Thalia) watched from my double bed that Selina seemed to love.

Piper got up from the bed and a look in my closet. "Just wear this." She held up a light blue dress with a pink, yellow and light purple floral design on it.

"No." Thalia shut that idea down completely. Thalia got up and then held up a black dress that descended to the floor.

"No." Juniper stood at the door with a bag in hand. "Annabeth." She looked at me holding the bag out and walking towards me.

I took the bag and pulled out an olive green off shoulder dress that was about mid-thigh. It wasn't to dressy but it wasn't too casual. Perfect.

"Ooo, ooo, ooo." Selina called like a bird, jumped of the bed and ran to my shoes. She picked out a pair of soft brown ankle boots with an open toe.

Hazel then went to my jewellery rack and picked out an orange opal necklace that went down to just above my belly button at least.

 **~time skip~**

"I love it." I turned side to side looking in my body length mirror.

"I knew you would." Juniper smirked proud of herself. I put on everything that the girls picked and I threw my hair into a messy bun.

"Okay well you have to go now." Calypso handed her her orange clutch with her iPhone, lip gloss and sunglasses (just in case paparazzi) in it.

She walked down stairs with the girls following and opened the door but before leaving she turned to the girls and said; "Thank you all so much."

"Anytime." They all chorused.. well besides Thalia she just said; "You should be thankful." Everyone looked at her.

"What?" She "innocently" shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway go have fun kiddo."

I smiled then closing the door.

 **Percy's POV**

Crystal and I had made the date at a diner that's about 10 minutes away from the beach.

I quickly got ready but then thought to myself; _I broke up with Rachel and didn't choose Annabeth so I could find new girls and just let loose so why doesn't this feel right?_

Oh well. It was time to go.

 **~Hello, I'm terribly sorry to disturb you but I'm bob~**

Once I got to the diner I sat down waiting for Crystal. A few minutes after I arrived she came in and sat down. We laughed and joked for a bit while waiting for our food but nothing felt right about this.

After we ate we went to the beach and sat in one of the wooden benches there.

"Crystal," I looked at her. "I think we should just be friends."

"Oh," She covered her face. "Okay."

I felt kind of guilty but then she said; "I thought we should just be friends as well- we are just too similar"

"Yeah," I looked to the ocean "We tried and that's what counts."

"Yeah." She agreed.

 **Annabeths POV**

Once I got to the park I saw Luke waiting with some flowers. I awed at his adorable gesture. I walked towards him as he spotted me.

"Hello." He said. "These are for you." He handed me the flowers.

"Luke," I smelled the flowers. "That is so cute." I kissed his cheek.

He chuckled. "I'm glad you like them. Shall we go in?"

"Yeah."

After about half an hour the food we ordered came and it was perfect but I just couldn't get Percy out of my mind. Oh well, I have to keep trying to forget about him. After we finished dinner we strolled through the park- holding hands. When it got a bit darker we decided to go home so he dropped me off at home and he kissed my head when he left.

When I walked inside I could smell cold pizza and I was greeted at the sight of the girls asleep on the couch.

I quietly tip toed up the steps and opened my bedroom door then to fall on my bed. I fished my song book out of my bed side table and got a pen. I started to softly sing

 _Feeling my way through the darkness_

 _Guided by a beating heart_

 _I can't tell where the journey will end_

 _But I know where to start_

 _They tell me I'm too young to understand_

 _They say I'm caught up in a dream_

 _Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_

 _Well that's fine by me_

 _So wake me up when it's all over_

 _When I'm wiser and I'm older_

 _All this time I was finding myself, and I_

 _Didn't know_ _I was lost_

I wrote the lyrics down and put the book back into the bed side table. I took my bun out, running my hands through my hair. Thoughts were racing through my head but there was one that I couldn't ignore.

I like Luke but I don't love Luke. It's as simple as that. Did I just need time to start to love him?

I don't know. I will deal with it tomorrow I guess- I need sleep.

I stripped off the clothes I was wearing and put them in my dirty clothes basket that I had in my room. I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror sighing. I reached into the shower turning the dial to warm water. When it was warm enough I stepped in letting the water run down my body.

I stood there for a while- thinking about my life. What if I never met Percy? What about Luke? How's he going to feel?

What if the girls and I never accepted Tristan's offer? All these unanswered questions that hurt my head when I thought about them.

Realising the warm water was going to run out I quickly washed my body and hair. I got out of the shower and got into my pyjamas. I quickly braided my wet hair into two braids and brushed my teeth.

When I was just about to get in bed my phone buzzed and I saw that I got a text from Grover.

Party at mine tomorrow

Your can bring any friends

Hop there

Good spelling Grover. I sighed. Percy is probably going to go and he is probably going to bring this so called Crystal. Well I guess I will just bring Luke then. I don't know how I feel but this is the life I have so I'm going to live it.

 **There is another chapter, I'm sorry the dates aren't that detailed but I need to get through this chapter. Please review.**

 **Goodbye blue cookie eaters.**


	20. Everything Goes to Hell

**Hello people, I am potato. I hope you have/had a brilliant day today.**

 **Thank you for the guest who noticed in chapter 10 I made a herondale reference and suggested a bit in this chapter, I really appreciate it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO and/or HOO.**

 **Pipers POV**

I slipped my white stilettos on my naturally tanned feet. I quickly fixed my messy ponytail looking in my mirror. We were going to Grovers for a pool party. Annabeth had invited Luke and said that she would meet him there so we could all meet him.

Anyway I have a peach bather skirt on and a peach bando. I could hear Bianca call me from down stairs. I grabbed my phone and keys and went down stairs to see Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca, Selina, Hazel, Juniper, Katie, Clarisse, and Calypso.

Annabeth wore a simple blue bikini, black open toe leather ankle boots and had her hair half up half down.

Thalia had black shorts and a strapless black bikini top, black heeled combat boots and her hair down.

Bianca has a lavander one piece with cut-outs around her belly button and her lower back, silver stilettos, and her hair in a high ponytail with a small plat in it.

Selina had a hot pink strapless bikini with frills, light brown wedges, and her black hair down in waves.

Hazel has a light purple bikini with black leopard print, she had black sandals and she has her hair in a braid.

Juniper has a light green spaghetti strap one piece, brown wedges, and her brown hair in a messy bun.

Katie has a dark green bikini, white wedges, and her hair in a ponytail.

Clarisse has a blood red one piece with black shorts, she has the same shoes as Thalia (heeled combat boots) and her hair is left down.

Calypso is wearing a white bikini, soft yellow stilettos, and her hair in a side braid.

"You guys all look stunning." I complimented them.

"You look amazing." Selina squealed. "You all do" After we all said thanked eachother we hoped in 2 cars and left for Grovers house.

 **~hello- I'm bob~**

Grovers house was packed with people. The music was blasting so much my ears popped. I could smell the wonderful smell of warm pizza, making my mouth water. We waked on the stone path to his front door that was already wide open.

When we walked inside we greeted a few people, said hi. Annabeth went to go find Luke, Thalia went with her and the rest of us wanted food…..because lets be honest- food.

 **Annabeths POV**

Thalia and I walked through the rooms of people trying to find Luke, the people around us letting us through. When I finally found him Thalia cautiously looked him up and down- like she knows him.

"Thalia meet Luke," I introduced "Luke meet Thalia."

"You look strangely familiar." Thalia crossed her arms as if she was planning something.

"Don't be rude." I hit her arm playfully.

"It's okay." Luke assured.

"Let's party!" Annabeth threw her hands up. Them both following behind her to the pool.

 **~I am bob~**

When we went out to the pool all our friends were there, I had introduced Luke to all the girls and was waiting for the weirdo boys to get out of the pool.

"Hey Annabeth," Malcom said climbing out of the pool, drying his hair off with a towel. "Who's this?" He pointed his head in Luke's direction.

"This is Luke." I started "We went on a date yesterday, Luke this is my brother- Malcom."

"Nice to meet you man." Malcom put his hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you too." Luke shook it and Malcom patted him on the back.

They talked for a while until Percy came out of the pool and had said something to Malcom and Malcom had to go.

"I'll see you later guys." Malcom hurried off with Percy.

"Bye!" I called out but he was already inside with Percy.

"Want to go inside? I'm hungry." I looked up at Luke.

He smiled down at me, "It's like you read my mind."

I quickly pecked his lips and strutted inside with him right behind me.

 **~Bob~**

As it got darker I started to get a tad closer to Luke. We started dancing and the music just took control of me and soon enough we were making out in the corner of the room.

A "What is this?!" broke our moment, us both turning to face a fuming Percy.

"Luke this is Percy, Percy this is Luke." I quickly introduced, wanting to get it over withas fast as I could.

"Well _Luke,"_ Percy sneered. "This one is mine." He directed his eyes to me.

"What?" I said. Luke looked at him furiously.

"Actually no," Luke argued. "She's mine."

"How?" Percy balled his fists.

Luke pulled me into a heated kiss, knowing perfectly well that I didn't want to be in the middle of this. Once Luke was done Percy went ballistic. He punched Luke in the jaw and kicked him in the stomach- Luke fell to the floor.

"Percy?!" I yelled checking if Luke was okay, by now a swam of people were watching us/them.

"How could you do this to me?" Percy looked at me with sad eyes and the smell of alcohol lingered on his breath. "I thought…." At this moment, I truly felt for him and Luke. Luke got hurt cause of me and Percy is looking at me as if I killed a puppy. A guy helped Luke up and Luke turned to Percy.

"How about we let Annabeth choose who's she is." Luke and Percy turned to me. I felt like I was going to throw up my lunch.

"Uhhh.. um.. I don't- I can't-" I looked between them both who were towering over me. I looked at my shoes trying to stay calm.

"Whatever," I heard Luke say "You can have her."

I looked up to see him walk away and Percy looked at me with disgust.

"You were going to actually think about who you would rather choose?" Percy raised his voice. "Some best friend."

They words felt like a thousand knives going into my skin- I could feel the floor wavering beneath my feet. The last thing I saw was Percy's face turn from anger to worry when I blacked out.

 **That is it, yes- I hate writing angry Percy but it was nessacary so yeah. Have a good day.**

 **Bye blue cookie eaters, be good.**


	21. Well, That Was Rude

**Hey guys, nothing much to say so let's do this. DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO and/or HOO.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I could hear faint voices around me. I slowly opened my eyes to see faces hovering over me.

"Give her some space." A distant but husky voice called over to them.

When my eyes were fully open I could see the ceiling of grovers house. Piper, Hazel and Malcom leaning over me. I put my hands down by my side to ground myself and felt the cushions of Grovers couch.

I slowly attempted to sit up, everyone moved so I could. I could see that everyone at the party had cleared out of the house, it was only Malcom, Piper, Hazel, Percy and Grover. When I looked over at Percy- who was on the armchair facing the couch- I could see a guilty look in his eyes.

"Where is everybody?" My raspy voice asked Grover.

"I kicked them out." Grover sat down on the couch next to me. "Thalia went to drive Jason and Leo and stuff home because they all drank."

"Wasn't Thalia drinking as well?"

"Your point?" **(don't drink and drive kids! Although I'm a lil potato so you guys are probably more mature than me but that's besides the point!)**

"I'll go get her some water." Percy said in a low voice without making eye contact with anyone.

Once he came back with water and passed it to me a took a big gulp and put it down on the glass coffee table in front of the soft brown couch.

"What happened?" Piper asked. Percy and I made awkward eye contact then quickly looking away.

Pretending I didn't hear her I got up and said; "I just want to go home." Then walking out of the room and to the car.

 **~Hi, I'm bob (few days later)~**

When I walked into the music room at school I went and sat down next to Percy and shot him a small smile. He returned it. After I went home I called him and we talked about it and I am sure we are okay now. I was about to say something but the teacher started talking.

"Good morning class," She clapped her hands together. "Today we will be working on our talent show acts so decide what you are going to do then come to me and I will sign you up."

I turned to Percy. "We were going to do a song together, right?"

"Right." He replied slyly. "Are we going to do a cover of a song or write one."

"Hmmm," I thought for a second. "Write one- if that's okay with you?"

"Write one it is."

"So, is it going to be a love song or?" I got my song book out of my bag.

We walked over to the piano and we started to plan the song.

 **~hallo, I am bob~**

After school Aphrodite, had called me to her office but what was weird was that it was just me. I walked into the familiar office to see Aphrodite on her computer. It was decorated with a birch wood desk, a pink and silver chair with matching chairs in front of the desk for clients most likely and multiple photos of Aphrodite all around the room.

"Hello Annabeth." She greeted me as I sat down in a chair.

"Hello Ms. Aphrodite." I politely smiled.

"Okay so let's cut to the chase- I have an office building in Paris and I would like to know if you could take care of it and run it for me?"

I starred at her dumbfounded. "F-for how long?"

"Until you want to quit or you get fired which is has a very low chance of that happening." She said matter of factly.

"What about the girls?" Aphrodite's smile faded.

"Ah well, that is a problem- it's just that you don't seem to be very confident in the music business and you do seem happier acting and modelling."

I could feel my cheeks going a scarlet colour with astonishment, my stomach turning over in rage- what did she mean I didn't seem confident?!

"I'll think about it guess." Before she could say anything I walked out the door trying not to explode.

 **I know! I missed a week. I have had a lot on my mind lately and I don't know. Anyway, I hoped you liked it.**

 **Bye blue cookie eaters**


	22. Into a River

**Hi guys this is so exciting! It's one of the last chapters. This has been a great journey and just a disclaimer that this story has been done before but this was my version. I know no one reads this part but if you do then please comment/review thing potato and be that person who gets followed by me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO and/or HOO.**

 **Thalia's POV**

It was the weekend and we didn't have work so we could just sit around and not worry about anything. I was walking past the bench when Annabeth's phone screen lit up and I saw 4 missed calls from Aphrodite and multiple texts from her.

The next time Aphrodite rang I picked her phone up and answered it.

" _Hello?"_

" _Hello Thalia, do you know if Annabeth has decided."_

" _Umm decided what exactly?"_

" _To come run my office in Paris of course, she said she would think about it."_

" _Oh, I don't know. I'll ask her."_

" _Okay thank you darl, bye."_

" _Bye."_

I practically stormed upstairs, rage boiling in me like I was going to explode. I swung open Annabeth's door to see her sitting on her bed.

"Aphrodite called." I threw her phone onto her bed.

Her eyes widened; "What did she say?"

"How could you Annabeth?!" My face hot from anger.

"Could I what?" She stood up from her bed.

"Not tell me and the girls you were going to run a modelling office in Paris!" I bitterly crossed my arms.

"I'm not!"

"Oh, yes because when Aphrodite said that you said you would think about it you were _totally_ thinking about the group." My voice laced with sarcasm.

"I didn't say I was going to though!"

"You didn't exactly say no either." I pointed out.

"Well if you are just going to accuse me of not thinking about the group maybe I will leave. I seem to be creating drama and maybe it is best if I left."

"Okay fine then, go ahead and leave!" She starred at me in astonishment then it turned to irritation. She walked past me and grabbed her keys and phone.

I was still in her room when I heard her drive out of the drive way and leave. I didn't realise how frustrated I was until my fist encountered Annabeth's light grey wall. Piper, Bianca, and Selina came rushing in to see tears streaming down my face and my face flushed red with fury. My hands crusted with the walls paint, they came and hugged me while I just stood there.

 **~I'm bob~**

I had told the girls what happened and they were upset plus worried. They insisted I had a shower to calm down so I did. After the shower, I got in fresh, clean clothes and I walked down stairs.

The girls were cuddled on the couch watching the news.

"Thalia…" Selina said my name but didn't take her eyes off the screen. I walked to the couch and sat down. On the screen was a news reporter then it cut to a pier and them towing a car out of the river. I didn't realise what was happing until I saw that the car was…Annabeth's car.

I completely froze. I felt my face go white. I couldn't hear myself think, I could just hear my heart thumping and speeding up. I was about to throw up and had started to sweat. 'This couldn't be happening'. My hands started to shake and tears were threatening to fall and all I could think was this was all my fault. This was the moment I started to break.

 **~I'm sorry -bob~**

When my mum died, I didn't cry- she wasn't there for me, she never was. It was only until two weeks later that I was sad and had cried. Not because I missed her but because I missed all the chances I had to make things right with her. From not forgiving her I had built up walls to hate and to never be knocked down and I was only 9.

At mum's funeral, I met Annabeth. I wore a black t shirt and a black skirt. She wore a dark grey dress. Her mum was a distant friend of my mums. She waved and I waved back. We started to talk, she was…. different. but that's what I liked about her.

I was born a Christian but I hadn't prayed since my mum died yet here I knelt at the end of my bed- praying for Annabeth to be okay.

 **I know that was deep. I'm sorry. Goodnight. I'll post soon later today hopefully.**

 **Bye bye cookie eaters.**


	23. Don't Worry

**Hello, yes- I am sorry. Anyway.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO and/or HOO.**

 **Percy's POV**

Annabeth was in hospital. I was not visiting her because I am not in the right state of mind. If…. - once she gets out she may hate me for not seeing her but I know that I am too sad to see her. People has been telling me she's all right and that she's fine but I can see deep in their eyes that she's not. I have hardly talked to everyone except Thalia, Jason and Grover. It was about 11 o'clock on a Wednesday night and I hadn't gone to school the whole week.

"This is all my fault." Thalia and I were Face Timing. "If I wouldn't of took it the wrong way."

"Don't blame yourself." I said to her. "We don't know what happened exactly."

"I really just need to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye Thalia. " I sighed when she hung up. I could tell she hadn't been sleeping well- she had bags under her eyes and her voice sounded like she smokes 3 packs a day. I can't say anything though, I probably look like that to.

I was lying on my bed and I looked at my phone. _Grover. I need to talk to Grover._

I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contact list, when I found Grover I clicked on it and called him.

After 3 rings, he picked up.

" _Hey Perce."_

" _Hi."_

" _What's up?"_

" _The sky."_

" _Should've seen that one coming."_

" _I wanted to talk about Annabeth."_

"… _. what about her?"_

" _I want to go see her."_

" _Are you sure Percy? I mean…you haven't been feeling good with this whole situation."_

" _She would want me to visit her."_

" _No, she wouldn't. She would want you to go to school, to do the talent show and to make her proud. Believe that she will get okay- and she will."_

" _Thanks man."_

" _No problem."_

" _Okay well bye."_

" _Bye Percy."_

I finally decided what I was going to do.

 **~I am bob~**

I decided to go to school. In the morning, I got up, went for a run, and got back then had a shower. I changed into clean clothes and had breakfast.

When I walked into school everyone was very surprised to see me. I walked in with a casual look on my face, not fazed by the looks I was getting.

I went to my locker where I met Grover, Nico and Jason were gathered.

"You took my advice." Grover hugged me.

"Yeah," I hugged back. Then I whispered. "I want to make Wise girl proud." I felt tears prickle in my eyes but held them back.

 **~bob I am~**

It was time for music class where we had to do our talent show acts. Everyone was excited and practicing while I sat at the piano and starred.

"Hey Percy." A soft voice said, I turned around and saw Grover and Juniper.

"Hi guys." I hid my sorrow behind a sad smile, hoping they wouldn't see the pain in my eyes.

"Well Grover and I were thinking that since Annabeth…. isn't here that maybe I could do the duet with you. Grover is going to be the manager of the talent show so I wouldn't have anyone to do it with unless you would like to." Juniper suggested scratching the back of her neck.

I smiled a bit. "Yeah, sure. I'd like that."

We started practicing.

 **That is it, I will update soon- I promise. I'm sorry, okay.**

 **Good-bye blue cookie eaters.**


	24. It's Gonna Be Okay

**This chapter is in dedication to Percabeth. Enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO and/or HOO.**

 **Percy's POV**

I tried to cover it up, I tried to be happy and hope for Annabeth. The feeling of her dead just wouldn't leave my system. My stomach was churning in worry, my hands had started sweating every time I thought about her.

I remember when I got dropped off at kindergarten and my dad and her mum were arguing for whatever reason. I was holding my dads hand and she was hiding behind her mums leg. Then we became friends.

I remember that whenever she laughed her curly gold hair would fall in front of her face.

I was on the couch watching YouTube when a familiar video popped up in my suggestions.

'Into you' by Annabeth chase. **(All rights belong to Ariana grande).** I hesitated but clicked it.

When I had first watched the video I was shocked and a bit jealous of the guy. Now watching- I wished the song was to me.

 **Malcom's POV**

I hadn't showered in 2 days and there was tissues everywhere in my room. My little sister was hospitalised. She drove into a river. I had gone to see her but she was in a-a coma. She had a bruise down her face, her golden blonde hair was dirty. They said that she hadn't woken up yet. They also said that she had most likely struggled to get out but she managed to break the window and try to swim out. If she continued to try and open the door she would of drowned. She also had cuts down her legs from the glass of the window. Her forehead was bandaged and blood had came through.

There was a knock at my door.

I called out for the person to come in and saw that Bianca was there.

"Hi Mal." She slightly waved- coming to sit on my bed. She looked at all the tissues.

"Hey Bianca." I sat up in my bed.

"So how are you feeling?" I looked at her. "Sorry, that was a stupid question." She apologised.

I lightly chuckled. She smiled.

"Malcom." She looked down. "What are you doing about the talent show?"

The talent show. I had forgot. I was supposed to be doing a song with Bianca.

"Ummm I don't think-" I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

"It's okay." She put her hand on mine. "I understand."

"Thank you." I smiled slyly at her. She got up and looked like she was about to say something but hesitated and walked out of the door.

 **That's all folks. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter coming soon.**

 **Bye bye blue cookie eaters.**


	25. The Talent Show

**Hi guys, it's me. How ya going? DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO and/or HOO.**

It was the night of the talent show and everyone was buzzing. They already have raised about $500 and it started in an hour. The talent show was in a huge school building with a stage and red velvet chairs in about 14 rows (each row was about 34 seats across). Above the stage was a huge screen that had the money count of how much money they were raising.

Thalia had decided to come to support her best friends and brother. She just put on a green day T-shirt and a pair of black jeans but did add additional black chunky heeled combat boots.

Malcom had also come and was back stage with Percy and Juniper where Juniper had to disapper which Malcom thought was very sucipcius.

"You nervous?" Malcom patted Percy on the back.

"Dude," Percy paused. "Of course I am. I'm doing it for your sister though."

Malcom looked around seeing Grover, Leo, Jason, Bianca. Malcom came to a realisation. All his friends were doing this show for Annabeth. But he wasn't. Well he should.

Malcom marched to Bianca with a stern face.

"Bianca." Bianca looked up.

"Yeah."

Malcom dropped the tough act and practically begged. "Could I please do the dance we were going to do originally?"

Bianca giggled at Malcom begging and said. "Of course, I just have to talk to Grover about it."

"YAY!" Malcom goofily hugged Bianca.

Bianca giggled.

 **~BOB~**

The talent show was about to start in 5 minutes and back stage everyone was rushing around. Thalia had come back stage to see everyone and saw that Nico was alone looking misrable.

Thalia went over to Nico and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Her voice full of concern as she sat next to him. "The show starts in a few minutes."

"I know." he looked down at his hands. "I didn't have time do anything else after you said you didn't want to do it." He mumbled.

Guilt grew in my stomach.

"I'll do it." I sighed.

"No, you don't have to- "

"But I want too." I cut him off.

"Okay." He got up as well as I did.

"Let's do this!" He said with determination in his voice. we stood there for a moment.

Thalia looked at him, "You felt so awesome saying that, didn't you?"

"Yes." Nico said it with the same voice. "Yes, I did."

"Oh lord."

 **~Bob~**

There was a minute till it started so Grover gathered everyone up and said uncontrollably fast; "Malcom and Bianca are up first dancing. Then Lizzy with her ballet, after that Nico and Thalia, after them Selina and Beck and then at half time we have a break. Piper and Jason will be up after that and lucky last Juniper and Percy but with their duet everyone will go up on stage and join them at the end. Now go, go, go."

Grover then went on stage and introduced himself. He also added a dramatic "Let the show…Begin!" At the end.

Bianca and Malcom did a dance to Pump it by the black-eyed peas that got a massive applause.

Nico and Thalia did an original song to sucker for pain **(all rights to lil Wayne)** and killed it.

Beck and Selina did an amazing ballet crossed hip hop dancing duet that ended with a kiss.

Half time was hectic; costume changes and make up touch ups. They had raised up to $2,250.46.

After half time Piper and Jason also did the way by Ariana Grande and mac miller that also ended with a kiss.

And the moment everyone had been waiting for;

Percy stepped on stage into the spotlight and gazed out at the crowd.

 **TADA. okay so I know that was a bit rushed but ahhhhhhh. Yay.**

 **Bye now blue cookie eaters.**


	26. I'm Finally Fallin'

**Yes, I haven't posted in a while. No, I don't have a good reason. WRITERS BLOCK IS FUN.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO and/or HOO.**

 _Last time_

 _And the moment everyone had been waiting for;_

 _Percy stepped on stage into the spotlight and gazed out at the crowd._

 **Enjoy.**

 **Percy's POV**

I could feel my knees buckle seeing all of the faces starring at me. My palms started to sweat as I gripped the microphone.

I was about to sing as a voice of an angel drifted through the room.

 _ **Suddenly…my choice is clear.**_

 _ **I knew when only you and I were standing here.**_

Walking right down one of the walk ways was Annabeth chase with bright eyes and a microphone in her hands. Music started.

 _ **Well that money isn't worth a thing if you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it.**_

A stunning silver dress that descended to the floor caressed her figure. Her hair was bound up in a bun but her curled baby hairs were out at the front. She had silver earrings and was wearing her necklace. She still had cuts and bruises everywhere but she still looked beautiful.

 _ **True love doesn't cost a thing and if you try to buy it, you cant return it. No no no oh.**_

She beamed as she reached the stage.

 _ **Your friends are doing all of the same things.**_

 _ **And my friends say look at what your wasting.**_

 _ **Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds.**_

I felt my hands shake as she walked towards me- Annabeth was here, actually here.

 _ **Suddenly I can see what I didn't before and I don't care what they anymore.**_

 _ **Cause im fallin, finally fallin, fallin.**_

The music had stopped and she was a meter away from me. The crowd was dead silent.

With no music she sung softly.

 _ **Im finally fallin, fallin.**_

It was a good 10 seconds of silent when I finally walked towards her. Her breath hitched as I grabbed her waist. And we kissed. The crowd when wild. I looked her in eyes.

"You're not getting away from me. Never again."

"As long as we're together seaweed brain."

 **TADA. It has been a very fun ride with you guys and I hope you enjoyed that. I'm sorry if it wasn't enough but yeah.**

 **Goodbye blue cookie eaters.**


	27. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Hallo, so I was going to end it at chapter 26 but I wanted to write one or two more chapters. Enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO and/or HOO.**

 **3rd POV**

"Oh my god you guys are SO CUTE!"

Everyone was at Nico's house, all in his room, drinks in hand and smiles on every face.

"Oh hush Selina." Annabeth blushed, looking down at Percy and her linked hands.

"Awwwwww your blushing!" Selina cooed, you could practically see the hearts in her eyes.

"YOU ALL OWE ME 50." Thalia shot up out of her seat.

"Wait what?" Percy scrunched his eyebrows together and crinkled his nose which Annabeth thought was adorable.

"We all bet on when you would get together." Thalia explained it like it was a law suit. "and I bet you would get together during the show but everyone else bet after or before the show." Thalia grinned.

"DAMNIT." Nico almost fell off his chair. "I bet an EXTRA 50 BUCKS." Thalia grinned even more.

"You guys bet on us?! Evil." Percy concluded.

"Well I didn't bet because I didn't want anyone to copy my bet." Selina smirked. "because we all know I'm technically a goddess when it comes to love." No one could argue with that statement.

"So now what?" Jason asked.

"Truth or dare anyone?" Bianca suggested.

"Hell yes!" We all burst out laughing- well except Clarisse but what are ya gonna do? In the end, the golden girls really did come back and they were never going to walk away from the weird, exciting, and strange friends ever again.

 **YAY! Okay so this is the end, it has been an epic journey and I hope you all enjoyed. Check out other stories of mine if you would like and I'll write to you guys later.**

 **See ya soon blue cookie eaters, my wonderful readers and my family.**


End file.
